Azure and Crimson: Light of the Son
by Beloved of Aragorn
Summary: The blood of Krypton stirs in Jason's veins even as Lois begins to see Clark and Superman as the one man she's in love with. But Lex Luthor knows whose son Jason really is and is seeking blood...Sequel to Azure and Crimson
1. Sanctuary

**DISCLAIMER: **All the characters and most places belong to DC comics, not me etc...

**NOTE: **This is the sequel to _Azure and Crimson_ but it would still make sense mostly if you didn't read it. It would be helpful and nice though if you read that one first...;). I know a lot of people are tired of Lex Luthor, but I hope he seems fresh in this story, and he actually won't be around a whole lot till closer to the end. Jason is growing up and gaining new abilities and facing great challenges while Lois and Clark fall in love all over again as they raise him. (Also I hope the idea of how Lex gets off the island isn't too lame :D.) Enjoy everyone!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mrs. Kent set a steaming pan of scrambled eggs on the table beside a stack of pancakes. She wiped her hands on her apron and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Breakfast is ready!" she called.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lois lifted her head from the pillow and sighed. She could smell morning coffee brewing on the stove and breakfast hot off the griddle waiting for them. She stretched beneath the covers and finally got out of bed.

She dressed quickly and ran a brush through her dark waves. When her eyes fell on the small lump still in bed, she smiled.

"Jason, it's time to get up," she whispered as she leant over him. She pulled the blankets back, and he blinked at the intrusion of light. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go!"

She drew back the curtains all the way and looked out the window. She had begun to get used to seeing fields of corn and wheat against a vast expanse of blue sky instead of looming skyscrapers and sunrises on the river each morning for the past week.

They were at Clark's old home in Smallville where his mother still lived. Mrs. Kent was a gracious and thoughtful host who treated her guests with utmost attention. Of course, it did help that Jason was her grandson and Lois her son's soulmate. They had gotten along very well and Lois treasured the few times when she had spoken with Mrs. Kent alone in the evening heart-to-heart. Clark was around as often as he could be, yet he flew to work each morning except days off so that no one would be suspicious of him and Lois taking the same two weeks off. There was also his other 'occupation' that kept him away in most afternoons and nights.

Jason climbed out of the bed they shared rubbing his eyes. They slept in Clark's old room since it was the only other bed besides Martha's. When Clark actually was there at night and slept, he chose to lay on the couch downstairs and not put them out. She found it intriguing to study the room that had been his as a child and stared up at the stars on the ceiling each night before she fell asleep.

Lois brushed Jason's hair out of his face and embraced him. "Breakfast is waiting. You hungry?"

He nodded.

She took his hand and they walked down to the dining room. The place was in a golden haze as the sun rose above the horizon.

Martha Kent smiled and patted Jason's head. "Good morning both of you. I hope you slept well." She busied herself about the kitchen, dishes clinking and the oven sizzling.

"Thanks, Martha," said Lois as she sat at the table. She first was calling her Mrs. Kent until the elderly woman insisted on Martha. There were some things about the woman Lois found eerily similar to herself sometimes. She could also see why Clark had turned out so wonderful.

Martha poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She sipped the steaming liquid and felt immediately revived.

"Can _I_ have coffee?" asked Jason.

Lois and Martha laughed.

"I don't think you'll like it," said his mother with a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. She offered her own cup to him to taste. He slowly brought it to his lips and drank. As soon as it touched his tongue he made a disgusted face, setting the two women into laughter again.

"Why do you drink it?" he asked, wiping his mouth. "It's gross."

"Someday you'll understand." Lois suddenly grew sober and caught Martha's arm as she passed. "Did Clark leave already?"

"Yes, he was gone pretty early today. I'm sorry, dear."

"It's okay. I think he said goodbye."

Often she was partially awoken in the mornings Clark left before they got up by the gentle caress of his hand on her brow or cheek accompanied by a light kiss. Though he had to be gone, he always let her know he was still with her.

Her eyes rested on her plate of food, and she did not feel very hungry.

"You need to eat, dear," said Mrs. Kent as she sat with them. "You need your strength for the day."

Lois smiled. She was reminded of the mother she had not had in so many years of her life whenever Martha looked after her with such motherly gestures. It brought a stab of pain along with its warmth. So she slowly brought her fork to her lips and tried to eat at least a little bit for the older woman's sake.

Jason finished and took his plate to the sink. He had to stretch up to the tips of his toes to get it on the counter. He turned around and watched his mother.

"Mommy, can I go outside now?"

She looked up and considered his request. "Sure, kiddo. I'll be out in a minute."

He grinned and hurried out, the screen door banging in his wake.

Martha laid a hand over Lois's once Jason was gone. She met her gaze. "Lois, is something wrong? You're awfully quiet this morning."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I really appreciate all you've done and I love being here, but…something is missing."

"Clark."

It was astounding how many different emotions one word could dredge up to the surface. Lois pushed her plate aside and rested her elbows on the table. She already knew Clark was the reason for her distressed mood, but she didn't know exactly why.

"I really never wanted to be the typical hero's wife who nags at him for being gone all the time and I still don't, but I find myself having thoughts like that. I don't know why because I knew full well what I was doing."

"And you're having second thoughts?"

"No!" Lois surprised even herself with the abrupt outburst. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. No, I'm not having any second thoughts. I love him too much to ever think of that. I just…I just am being selfish and wanting him all to myself." She laughed softly at herself and roughly wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. "I sound pathetic, I know."

"I don't think so, Lois." Martha smiled comfortingly and squeezed her hand in her aged one. "I think you sound perfectly sane and right. I understand how you feel. It wasn't easy for me to let Clark go and to not be able to see him whenever I wanted. That day when he fell from the sky and was in the hospital, I was in so much pain. I even went to the hospital there in Metropolis," tears glistened in her eyes, "but I couldn't go to him. He was my only son and I had to stand outside waiting."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I would have known then and got you in."

"No, you couldn't have. I couldn't let anyone know Superman had a mother and from earth no less. It would have been all over the news."

Lois nodded knowing she was right.

"I saw you there that day," continued Martha. "I saw you go in and come back out with Jason in your arms. It was then I saw him and knew I had a grandson." She took a drink of her coffee. "Mothers know those sorts of things."

"Thanks Martha. It's always good to talk about things with you. I see where Clark got all his wisdom from."

"Much of it came from his father too," Mrs. Kent smiled. Her eyes clouded over. "He would have loved to meet you."

"I could say the same. But life throws us a lot of curveballs and I'm not going to dwell on the could-have-been's. Thanks for breakfast…and everything." She stood and cleaned off her dishes in the sink. Then she joined Jason outside.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His smile was delightfully wicked as it curled his lips and creased his cheeks. A large boat was heading in their direction after seeing the fire he had made of the downed helicopter. No one could say Lex Luthor was an idle man. Even on a deserted island alone with a ditzy brunette.

Kitty struggled through the sand in her high heels to his side. She still had not taken them off even after over a week.

"This is great, Lex! We're finally getting off this stupid island!" She laughed and waved an arm at the oncoming boat.

He tried to block out her gleeful cries and think of what he would do once they were on board. If they were American, they might recognize him but if not…It made him smile again with plans already in the making with the possibilities.

"Kitty, you don't have to wave anymore. They've seen us."

"Oh. Sorry, Lex." She let her arm fall to her side and gripped her pink umbrella with both hands. She knew better now not to irritate him to a certain point after the incident with the dog she'd been carrying around.

As the boat anchored and sent out a smaller one to the flat island, Lex Luthor pulled on his long white coat and waited. No one could say he was not a patient man either, and he always got what he wanted…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**NOTE: **I would really appreciate feedback too :). Thanks!


	2. Stirring Powers

**NOTE: **Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I couldn't wait to start the sequel :D. I also want to mention that I will reply to reviews with the reply option now that I've been reminded to use it instead of with the chapter like I did with the last story :) (unless it's anonymous, then I will). Here's a good bit of Superman/Clark and Lois fluff! Enjoy chapter 2!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Superman flew in the cover of night and landed in a field away from his mother's house. Then he super-speeded through the corn and inside. He closed the door behind him and turned around, coming face-to-face with Lois.

"Lois, what are you doing up so late?" He took a step forward.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to wait for you."

"Oh."

They stared at one another in awkward silence for a moment. Lois finally broke the spell and drew closer to him.

"You were gone all day," she said. "Did something happen I didn't hear about?"

He smiled. "I doubt it. You always know about anything and everything even while we're tucked away in the middle of nowhere."

She tried to stop the smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth but couldn't. She crossed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you."

He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes. "I missed you too. I have some news you may not have heard though…"

She looked up at him. "And what might that be?"

"Perry let me take this week off. He seems lost without his best reporter Lois Lane, but he doesn't mind if anyone else leaves too."

"Really? You're going to actually be here?"

Her excitement wasn't exactly as tempered as she thought, and he laughed.

"Yes, that's what I said." He tucked a silken strand of her dark tresses behind her ear. "I'll be here and hopefully be able to spend lots of time with you and Jason."

"You're right, you will." She looked down and he realized she had released him and stood at a distance. "I think Jason may be, um, changing."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"He doesn't need his inhaler as much lately and sometimes he seems…different. Like he has all this energy in the world and is trying to contain it. I never realized until I knew he was your son that he's never actually been sick. He had all these 'problems' Richard and I heard from the doctors and that's why he had to take all that medication and such, but I haven't had to give him much in the past few months. I was kind of experimenting and it proved my point. I think he may not need _anything_ in a while."

Superman took a moment to think about it. "If anyone could tell for sure it would be my mother and me. I'm not sure if his process will be the same as mine, though, since he's not full-blooded Kryptonian. I think that's the reason why you didn't see anything until recently. This is the perfect time to be here away from Metropolis."

"And the rest of the world. I've been worried about him and how he'll control the abilities at first. You may have been out here where no one could see you, but in the big city it won't be so easy to get away or hide things."

"I know. I've thought about it often of late." He walked away from her, his crimson cape draped over his back in fluttering folds.

"Do you want to change before we talk?" she suggested. She did not mind. She rather liked the form-fitting suit that made him look so glorious, but she thought it was easier for him to talk in this way in normal clothes.

"Sure. I'll be back."

Lois sat on the couch and pulled her legs up beneath her and rested her head against the striped blanket lying across the back of the seat. It was a blanket Martha had sewn when Clark was seven years old. She fingered its tasseled edge and breathed deep of the scent becoming so familiar to her of the Kent home: fresh country air, aging wood, and faint traces of spices—from cooking or candles she didn't know.

She felt Clark settle beside her on the couch. She turned her head slightly to glance at him. He was in jeans and a plaid button-up, collared shirt that fit him nicely—and no glasses.

"I like it here," she murmured. She did not say it aloud, but a large reason why was because she felt surrounded by his presence in the house and outside in the barn. There was also the warmth of his family everywhere.

"I'm glad. I hoped you would."

"When I was younger I didn't understand the appeal of small towns. Now it's different. I can see why people would want to have it so peaceful and uneventful."

"But you're still not one of those people."

She smiled at his familiarity of her. "Yes, I'm not. I never really was. I can see why you would enjoy solitude so much. It must be nice to just get away for a while sometimes because you're always so busy and flying around everywhere to help people. How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you decide who to save and when and when to take a break? I can't even imagine how difficult and stressful it is."

He turned his head away to stare off straight ahead. He was quiet for a long time.

"It's a giant responsibility, but it has to be done. I don't choose. I just do what I can and when I can. I used to blame myself and feel guilty for everything when I was younger, but there came a time when I realized that I couldn't save everyone. I just have to help those I can when I can. I do have my own life to live, and I can't completely forsake that too. Everyone thinks of me as someone god-like, yet I'm not. I'm a man, a man who's in love and has a son to take care of. There are times when I have to put the suit aside and tend to my own life's matters. It's not easy and I've paid the price but," he turned her head with a gentle hand to face him, "it is worth every moment of suffering and stress. More than I could ever explain."

She slid closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wish I could help you carry such a heavy weight, but I know I can't. I know I can't understand how you feel."

"And that's why I fell in love with you so quickly. You don't try to assuage people's distress by saying how you know what they're going through. You've always admitted honestly that there are some things you don't understand. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome." She felt her spirit lighten as the heaviness in his voice dissipated. "I have to try and do something for you after all the times you've saved my life."

He chuckled, the rich rumbling in his chest sending shivers down her spine. She held onto his arm and sighed. There was no place she felt safer in than with him.

"So about Jason…" he began.

"Yes, exactly what I was thinking," said Lois. "Should you try and train him or something?"

"Um, I don't know if that would work. His powers tend to surface in stressful situations, so I'm guessing it may be a little while longer before he will consistently have it."

"It?"

"His abilities will show up at different times and have different levels of power until he reaches a certain age where he can control them equally and they will have attained full capability. Strength will come first." He rubbed his chin. "I'm still wondering if he will be at the same level I am."

"Because he's not full-blooded like you?"

"Yeah, I don't what that will mean, if anything."

"Will kryptonite affect him the same?"

"I'm not sure. I have a lot of the same questions as you. I wish I could speak to Jor-El…"

"Why can't you?"

Clark moved away from her and stood. He did not get angry very often, but she could always sense it when he did. He sauntered over past the TV.

"Lex Luthor stole my crystals from the Fortress of Solitude. That's what he used to make his abominable kryptonite-infused island, and he has the rest of them somewhere." His fists clenched. "If I find him again…he's going to regret everything he's ever done."

Lois rose from the couch to stand beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Clark, don't get too upset or you'll end up doing something you regret. You haven't killed any of your enemies so far and it would be best to let it remain that way. Clark, are you listening?"

She felt the muscles in his shoulder loosen, and he released a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry." His hand unconsciously brushed against his side where Lex had run a blade of kryptonite. "He left a worse impression this last time around than ever before. I've never really hated anyone until him."

Lois saw where his fingers went and moved her hand there also.

"You pulled it out," he said turning to face her. "Lex nearly killed me, but you saved me."

"And you think you're the only one who hates him," she murmured. "After I saw what he did to you, I wanted to…to kill him. But when I looked at Jason, all those thoughts disappeared. It made me feel guilty."

Clark stroked her hands after grasping them. He decided not to tell her about the vicious beating he'd received from Lex and his goons. The memory was still painful without talking about it out loud.

"He's chalked up quite a score against himself in my view. The next time we meet, I may not be so willing to let him live. He's done enough damage already."

It sent chills up her spine to hear him talk that way. She almost felt pity for Lex Luthor because a man had much to fear with Superman guaranteeing to hunt him down and give him justice.

She was surprised when a yawn escaped her throat. Clark looked at her and frowned.

"You should go back to bed. You need your rest."

"I've stayed up this long, haven't I? I'm not that tired…" Another yawn cracked her jaw, and she thought she caught a glimpse of a faint smile on his lips.

"Right," he said. He put an arm around her shoulder. "I'll even escort you to your bedroom."

She smiled and leaned into him. "Well in that case…"

When they reached the room at the end of the hallway upstairs, Lois gently pushed the door open further though it was already ajar. Clark held her so that she had to stop.

"Goodnight Lois," he whispered as his brilliant blue eyes bored into hers. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers.

She stared after him when he quietly descended the stairs. She shook herself and crept into the bedroom without waking her sleeping son.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**NOTE: **The whole Jason-not-getting-blood-drawn thing sort of stumped me and I don't know if it works, but oh well :). I figured if doctors did blood tests they would see Kryptonian blood since it's in him from the first, but maybe not...I dont know...

I'll be gone for a few days so I won't be able to update right away, but I hope this holds everyone over ;). Reviews are much appreciated also.


	3. Coaxing

**NOTE:** Oops! My comment at the end of the last chapter about the Jason-not-getting-blood-drawn thing actually was for this chapter. So...read it again if you have to after you read this chap. ;). Thanks again for reading this stuff! It's more difficult writing scenes with Lex Luthor, so I hope it comes across all right. Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clark was awoken in the morning by a small boy bounding up onto the couch and onto his stomach.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!"

When Clark opened his eyes he was staring up into the face of his son. He was stunned for a moment: it was the first time Jason had ever called him 'daddy' or 'dad' in any form.

"Good morning to you too," he smiled. He sat up and settled Jason more comfortably on top of him. "What brings you down here so early?"

Jason's blue eyes sparkled. "You. I knew you were here, and I wanted to see you." A tinge of sadness touched his eyes. "Are you leaving again?"

"No, I'm not going for a while. I don't have to work this week."

"Really?" He grinned and lay down contentedly on his father's chest. "I'm glad."

Clark stroked his dark hair and felt relieved at last to have his son snuggled into him without any awkwardness or confusion between them anymore. His absence seemed to have made Jason realize how much he wanted to accept him as his father.

They lay there a while, the boy falling asleep again and Clark reveling in the time with his precious child. It was this picturesque scene Lois came down the stairs to find. She gasped and paused with her foot nearly touching the chill wood floor at the bottom of the steps.

Clark heard her of course and raised his head to look. He smiled and waved. The movement stirred Jason, and he also looked up.

"Good morning you two," she said, coming to greet them properly. She kissed Jason's cheek then moved on to Clark with a bemused smile. She teased him with a long pause before covering his lips with hers. "I see someone decided to wake up early."

"Not for long though," said Clark with a laugh. He picked Jason up and stood.

"Where's Martha?" asked Lois.

Clark glanced over his shoulder towards the kitchen. "Usually she's cooking up a storm by this hour in there." He stared at the wall ahead of him and she knew he was using his x-ray vision. "She's feeding the goat, so I'm sure she'll be right in."

"Maybe I could try and make breakfast for her for once. That would be a change."

"A good change?"

Lois smacked his arm playfully and strode into the kitchen. "Don't you say a word. My culinary skills have improved somewhat since we last…" She closed her mouth and glanced in his direction. "Anyway, I'm not that bad."

"Jason, is your mother telling the truth?" Clark whispered in his ear.

Jason had to think for a moment, then he nodded. "Yeah."

"I heard that," she called as she rummaged through the fridge. "If it's simple, it'll be fine."

Clark set Jason on his feet again and leaned over the sink to look out the window. "It's a beautiful morning. I miss sitting outside and watching the sun rise."

"Well, now you can after today. I'm beginning to think oatmeal sounds pretty good right now…"

"Here, I'll help. My mom couldn't go all her life without trying to teach me something about cooking. Breakfast is the easy stuff." He opened the freezer to pull out some bacon. "Oh, I'm still not sure what Jason can eat and what he can't."

Lois made sure Jason was still out of the kitchen and leaned close. "I'm not sure anymore either. We thought he had all these food allergies, but what if some of them are gone now?"

"Lois, did the doctors take a blood sample?"

"No, I didn't want them to. He was still so young and scared of doctors. We just found out the hard way with a lot of stuff. Now I'm glad we've never had his blood examined. That certainly would have caused a stir in the medical world." She stirred up some pancake mix in a bowl before pouring blobs of it onto a griddle.

He started laying out strips of bacon to fry. "Yeah, I shied away from doctors too but for another reason entirely. My parents and I worried every time any mention of blood samples came up. I couldn't play sports, give blood, or anything like that. I'm sorry Jason has to do the same."

"He'll be fine, I'm sure. If I were him I'd be perfectly happy to trade any of that to have those sort of powers. Well, maybe not. Now that I think of it and have talked to you, I guess I wouldn't." She looked back into the living room where Jason was still playing. "I always thought of him as being so fragile and now he's going to be unbreakable."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Incompetent imbeciles," Lex Luthor muttered.

The boat coming to their rescue had ended up bearing a band of modern pirates who saw the fire on the island and came only to satisfy their curiosity. Only when he promised them monetary payment for getting him off the blasted bit of sand and trees did they even consider taking him. They eyed his fancy coat and Kitty's jewelry first and figured they would not be disappointed.

_They have no idea what's coming_, he thought as he gripped the railing of the boat and watched the ocean stretch out before him. He already had a chat with their captain and was beginning to insert himself as highest authority on board. It was not difficult with their simple minds.

Kitty came clunking down the deck towards him, and he sighed. After her stunt with dropping his crystals out of the helicopter, he was seriously considering offing her as soon as they were on dry land again. And after the way she ranted at him when he did what he did to that dog.

"Lex, how long is this going to take?"

He massaged his temples and did not look at her. "A few days. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"What sort of business? We're stuck on a boat."

"The killing kind," he said as he made his way swiftly towards the captain's cabin.

"What?" She followed him.

He whirled around and stopped her. "You actually might be of use for once, Kitty. Come with me." He led her to the door. "Now…I want you to knock and when he opens it, charm him with your smiles and all your wit. Get him to let you inside and leave the door open. Keep talking to him. He won't notice anything, I'm sure. These men haven't seen a decent woman for months."

"Wait, what? I can't…"

He cut her off and pushed her towards the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kitty stared in shock at the lifeless body lying on the floor. She covered her mouth and stepped back. Lex really had meant to kill the captain.

Lex calmly cleaned the knife in his hand on the man's shirt and rose to his feet. His face was impassive, and he did not give the body a second glance. "It's time to tell these gentlemen who's running the ship now."

"Where'd you get that?" she gasped.

"Oh, this? I asked one of them to lend one to me. They're not that bright, Kitty, and I'm a persuasive man." He walked out into the narrow passage with the weapon now concealed beneath his coat, and she gradually followed after wrenching away her gaze from the corpse.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clark took Jason outside where a few bales of hay were stacked in the barn. He was going to find out if his son really was on the edge of gaining his powers. He effortlessly lifted two down in front of him and set them in the dirt.

Jason did not yet understand what was going on. He looked up at Clark questioningly.

"Jason, there have been moments you showed certain abilities of mine that were passed down to you. They are coming sporadically unlike mine, but I want to see if we can change that."

His eyes grew wide, and he looked at the hay in a new light.

Clark knelt in front of him. "You don't have to be afraid of it. I think that's another reason it's not coming consistently. It's a good and great thing to be given this responsibility, and I'll always be here to help you through it." He stood. "Let's try it."

He lifted a bale of hay in one hand and Jason tried putting his hands beneath the other. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Clark watched for any hint at something happening, but nothing did. No matter how hard he tried, the boy was not showing any super strength.

"Well, it may not come very fast. Do you remember what you felt like when you threw the piano?"

"Yeah, I was scared. Mom was in trouble. I felt it again in the park when you saved her from that bad guy."

"And in the plane," Clark murmured. "Maybe if you try and think of how you felt then and lift it…"

Jason did try it. It didn't work.

"You know, we could be out here a while…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mrs. Kent came out to the barn with lunch for the two boys. It was noon and they had been working on Jason's powers for nearly two hours now. But when she saw the boy, he did not seem at all weary or frustrated. There was a determined fire in his eyes.

"Why don't you two take a break?" she suggested, offering the tray of food to them.

Clark set it on a bale of hay and sighed. "Thanks, mom. I guess it would be good to take a breather."

She put her hands on her hips and made sure they stopped to eat. Jason was a bit distant as he took a drink of chilled lemonade.

"Any progress?" she asked.

Clark shook his head. "I may be pushing it too hard. We may just have to wait and see."

"I'm sorry," said Jason.

"Oh no, don't be sorry! It's not your fault at all. It's just that none of us knows exactly how to handle this sort of thing since it's different with you." He ruffled the boy's hair with a smile. "You just happen to be caught in the middle. Don't blame yourself for anything."

Lois came bounding out of the house and into the barn to join them. Her hair was in a loose ponytail that framed her lovely face and she wore casual clothing as opposed to her slacks and blouses for work. Clark thought she seemed freer looking that way, and he liked it.

She sat beside him and Jason. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Put yourself in another dangerous situation," he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "That's not that difficult for me, I agree, but…"

"No, I would never really ask you to do that. I just think our son here will have to somehow break the pattern and control his power without having to be in a stressful situation first."

"Why can't I? Shouldn't I feel it or something?" Jason asked.

"I wish it were that easy."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mona:Yeah, it's interesting to write about Superman's thoughts and stuff. I'm glad it is for you too :). I believe the spaceship is buried on the farm somewhere (that's what Clark said in SR anyway that he buried it). Thanks for reviewing!

**It would be awesome if you guys reviewed and let me know what you think :). **


	4. Gained and Lost

**NOTE: **Thank you everyone for tagging along for the ride :)! Does Jason gain control of his powers? Or is it yet another let down? Our fave family also goes into town and will be in Smallville for a bit longer (a chapter or two more I think). I also realised this sequel may be quite long...There's a lot to cover! Enjoy everyone!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night as his parents and grandmother slept, Jason crept out in his pj's into the barn where the hay still sat unmoved. The heavens were shining with stars against a velvety violet background and a sliver of a moon. It was a cold evening but he did not even notice. The crickets chirped in the chorus of night sounds, and he heard a distant lowing of cows from a few fields away.

He reached out his little hands and pulled on the heavy hay. He struggled for a few more minutes and only made it budge an inch or two. He sighed and sat on it for a moment.

_Why'm I doing this?_ he thought. _I was afraid, but I'm trying to do it anyway?_

But then he recalled Clark's face as he spoke to him, and he knew why he was trying to overcome the fear. He wanted to be like him, to be like Superman, and to make him proud.

He got up off the hay, stared down at it with great intensity for a five year old, and shoved his hands under it. After a moment of silence and focus, Jason lifted with all his might.

The howl of a coyote pierced the night air. It was an eerie sound rippling through the corn and towards Jason. His heart began to pound in his chest at how near the animal's call was.

And the hay went flying through the air and out of the barn towards the house. His mouth dropped open. Fortunately, it landed just a few feet from the porch and did not do any damage.

He gaped for a long time before coming to his senses again. He laughed and eyed the other hay bale. It too went soaring through the air out into the night, this time into the cornfield. The coyotes were forgotten.

Jason was grinning as he ran back inside and snuck into the room where his mother lay fast asleep. He got under the covers and closed his eyes, but he could not fall to sleep after what he had done.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clark was staring at the hay sitting near the porch not anywhere near where they had left it the day before. He glanced at the house and smiled.

Jason was avoiding direct eye contact with everyone that morning and Clark now knew why. He sat at the table beside his son and watched him for a moment.

"Jason, how did you figure out how to control it?"

Jason's face grew dismayed as his secret was no longer so secret. He lowered his head and shrugged. "I don't know how. But I felt different."

He brightened again and held up the fork in his hand.

"Watch."

It bent into a circle readily in his grip like bending clay.

Martha, Lois, and Clark all stared with different levels of astonishment written in their expressions. Clark seemed the least surprised, and he even began to smile. The water was left running in the sink and the food on the stove was close to burning.

Jason snapped them all out of it by setting the fork down and rising from the table. "Am I going to be a weird kid now?"

Lois was instantly at his side and wrapping her arms around him. "No, of course not! You're special and no one can say any different. You are still the same Jason we love and care for."

Clark came to him as well. "I told you once before you knew about all this that you would be different, that you would be seen as an outcast, but that you would never be alone. How do you think I managed to stay sane and good when I grew up?" He smiled up at his mother. "My mother and father were there with me every step of the way no matter how difficult it was for them and me…or how strange. Your mom and I will always be there for you, no matter what. This is a great thing, my son. Don't ever think you're cursed with this or that it'd be better to be normal. There's no such thing as normal! Everyone has their issues. Ours just tend to be…bigger…and unique."

Jason threw his arms around his father's neck and drew close against him. Clark took him firmly in his arms and wished he could wipe away the fears that were sprouting in his son's spirit, yet he knew Jason would have to deal with them on his own at a certain point. He had had to long ago.

"Now that we're past that," said Clark. "Let's go see what you can do outside. You still need to learn how to control the ability so you're not smashing or crushing everything."

Mrs. Kent started to laugh quietly as memories of Clark's early years surfaced. "Like when you broke a few doors, a couple chairs, and bent the fridge handle?"

"I'm going to have to sit down and here some of these stories," said Lois with a glint in her eye.

"Anyway, Jason and I will be outside if you need us," Clark interrupted. He grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Don't get too excited. There's not much dirt you can get on me."

She opened her mouth to protest, then thought better of it. She shrugged. "We'll see."

But it seemed Jason's newfound confidence and control were short-lived. As Clark watched, he tried to throw the hay again. He could not do it. His little body heaved with a sigh as he stood with his arms limp at his sides. The fear of his abilities had returned with the conversation in the kitchen.

"It's all right, Jason. I don't think it's going to come smoothly and consistently for a while longer." He tapped his son's chest. "There's still some fear of what this all means inside of you. It's keeping these abilities at bay in some way. But that's okay and normal for you. I felt the same way when I was a boy except I had to deal with already having some of these powers. Promise me you won't worry so much about this?"

Once his eyes found Jason's, the boy nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Clark straightened and smiled. "Do you want to do something else?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go see more of the town?"

Jason agreed emphatically.

When Lois heard their plans, she took Clark aside.

"Um, don't you think that's a bit of a risk? You can disguise yourself with glasses—I still don't know how I didn't see through that—but these people knew you growing up. Don't you think they would be more likely to recognize you or realize your big city Clark Kent act is strangely different than how you used to be?" She raised an eyebrow. "That isn't how you acted before Metropolis, right?"

He shook his head. "All your reasons are right, but I still want to do this. They haven't recognized Superman as the Kent's son yet, so I'm not worried about it now; especially since I will look different than before. Remember, I left as soon as high school was finished and all the nosy reporters haven't noticed…except you of course."

She let out a sigh and finally consented: abnormal for Lois Lane. Only Superman could get her to give in so quickly. "Well, I'm going with you then. What happens when people start asking questions? How are you going to introduce Jason and me?"

He paused at that one. "Hopefully we won't be talking to too many people and that everyone will assume we're…married." He stumbled over the word and had to clear his throat after.

Lois felt a strange spark at the word also. It was a topic both had skillfully avoided so far. It looked like it might come smacking them in the face in Smallville.

"Uh…looks like Jason's ready," he quickly added as he moved past her.

"Clark."

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"We'll figure it out."

"Yeah, sure. I know." He walked a little too hastily to his son who was trotting down the stairs. "You ready to go, kiddo?" He swept Jason up from the steps before he reached the bottom and swung him down to the ground after a moment in the air.

Jason was grinning. "I'm ready! Is mommy going too?"

"That I am," she said. "We can take my car…"

"Uh, it'll stick out…a lot. Are you sure?"

They were already out the door and off the porch when she stopped. "Well, we can't very well take your mom's car. She left to go get something from the market not long after you and Jason went outside."

"Right. I guess it's fine."

"I do keep forgetting how small this place is though. You'll probably know everyone we see."

They climbed into her car, Clark getting to drive and Jason in the backseat.

Smallville was like a postcard with old men sitting in their chairs outside, children running down the streets without parents nearby, and a few old buildings worn by time and well-loved were scattered amongst the newer. It was quaint and tranquil, a place where the smallest event caused a raucous. Only a couple thousand people lived there and everyone knew everyone else. And so they received a good number of stares as they passed through.

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Lois.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking we'd pass by my old high school or stop at the store. Just something else to do while we're here." She was watching him, and he glanced back at her. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"You mostly." Her luminescent smile faded. "Does it bring back a lot of memories?"

He laughed. "You have no idea. It's a bit surreal. I thought I would never come back after I first left for the Fortress of Solitude. I care for my mother, but this place always felt like a different part of my life I was past and didn't need to go back to. Now I'm not so sure."

Clark drifted off into his thoughts as Lois looked curiously out the window. Jason was doing the same. It was interesting to him after being used to the gleaming, looming skyscrapers of Metropolis where the air even seemed to move at a quick pace with its population. He liked it here where everyone seemed relaxed and jovial.

"There's your mom's car," said Lois pointing.

"Let's stop and see how she is," said Clark. He parked the dark red sedan in front of the country market. "Sometimes she gets more than she can carry. She's still used to having me or dad around."

They climbed out onto the sidewalk and went into the store. A bell on the door jingled at their entrance. There were a few other customers and a man sitting behind the counter at the register. He was leant back in a chair with a book in his hands. He was middle-aged with a receding hairline and clean-shaven face. He wore a plaid shirt and jeans. He lifted his head from the pages of his book with a ready smile to greet the customers, yet the smile dropped when he saw the threesome. The book was forgotten on the counter as he got up from his seat.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Clark smiled and approached the register. "Mr. Barnum? It's Clark Kent, Martha's son." He stuck out a hand.

Mr. Barnum took it gladly and with a hearty laugh. "Clark? I haven't seen you in years!" He shook his hand vigorously and squinted at his face. "You look so different…and older."

"Thanks…I guess. Uh, how are things?"

"Good. We've been doing really well. Thanks for asking."

Clark smiled. "You're welcome."

"You always were a thoughtful kid. If only all teenagers would have been more like you..."

"Thanks."

Mr. Barnum's eyes settled on Lois and Jason. "And with a family of your own! Why am I not surprised?" A low chuckle came from deep in his belly. "It's nice to meet you…?"

Lois opened her mouth to say something but Clark spoke before she could. "Uh, this is my…um…this is Lois Lane and my son Jason."

Lois shook his hand with a smile, trying not to look as uncomfortable as she felt with the awkward introductions.

He came around the counter to kneel in front of Jason. "Hello there."

"Hi." Jason was backed against his mother's legs.

"I can see your father in you, my boy." Mr. Barnum stood again. "Well, it's a pleasure to see you again…and to meet you both. Martha's around here somewhere if you're looking for her."

"Yes, I figured she might need some help. Goodbye."

"I hope to see ya'll again sometime. Have a nice day."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mona: Yeah, it would be nice for Jason to have all his powers and control of them before they go back, but...you will see :). It may not be that easy...Thanks for the review!

bluecatdevil: I'm leaning more towards the _Superman Returns_ Lex Luthor, that is for sure. And he is indeed very evil...:). Thanks! The idea of Jason's abilities only working so far under stress seemed to work; especially after seeing the movie.


	5. An Old Acquaintance

**NOTE: **Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter took longer to post :). High school is certainly back in session! It may take a few more days to post now that it's no longer summer. Anyway, this chapter is extra long and has lots of things that happen, so it makes up for it ;). Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once they helped Martha loading her purchases into her truck, she wiped her hands and smiled at them.

"Thank you. I didn't think you'd come into town." They could hear a hint of concern in her voice.

"It's fine," he said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "We're not planning on hanging around for long. Mr. Barnum didn't see anything worth noting about me."

"It's just after all those years protecting your secret, it's hard to stop."

"I understand." He nudged Lois's shoulder. "Lois said the same thing."

Jason leaned against Clark's leg. "Daddy, is there a park here?"

"I'm sorry, there isn't one in Smallville. At least, not last I knew." He looked at Martha expectantly.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Clark's eyes brightened as a thought came to him. "How about we go back to the house and then we can go somewhere where they have a park? Anywhere you want."

Jason's face beamed with hope. "Really? Anywhere?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"But first, why don't we look around a bit more?" said Lois.

Martha drove home as the threesome walked down the street enjoying the small-town atmosphere.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lana Lang fumbled through her purse for her phone. She was walking down the sidewalk in the heart of Smallville, her dark brown shoes clicking on the concrete and her auburn tresses stirring softly about her lovely face. She had fully rosy lips, smooth skin, and shining hazel eyes. Her slender form was fitted with jeans and a green shirt beneath a tan jacket. She began to dial, yet her fingers halted over the buttons when she glanced up. The phone almost slid from her hand.

She stared as a man stood looking in a store window. He was quite tall, broad-shouldered, and dark-haired. His profile was also quite fine except for the black-rimmed glasses set on the bridge of his nose. There was an early undetectable slump to his stance and his hands were in his pockets.

_Is that…? No, it can't be_, she thought. She moved again and the closer she came, the more she was convinced that that man was Clark Kent.

When she was only a few feet away, he finally turned his head and she gasped.

"Clark? Clark Kent?"

He seemed taken aback. "Lana?" His hands came out of his pockets and his feet shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, hi."

"Hi," she said. "I…I haven't seen you in years."

"Yeah, I've been…busy."

"Your mom said something about you moving to Metropolis." Her head dropped a little. "You kind of disappeared right after high school."

"Well, I suppose I did." He studied the ground beneath his feet. "Sorry about that, but we weren't exactly friends. I didn't think it would matter that much."

_Of course. I never told him what he meant to me, and I've regretted it to this day_. She shuddered. _I shouldn't be thinking like this…_

"So…you're still Miss Lang?"

Her head came up. "Yes. Well, for now." _Why did he have to ask?_ "I'm engaged."

"Congratulations!" He smiled. It was a bit goofy, but she still felt warmed by it. She took a step closer.

"Clark…"

She was interrupted when a woman came out of the shop they stood in front of with a little boy holding her hand. The boy was smiling softly. Lana had never seen either of them before and it began to crash down on her all at once in a tumbling avalanche. The boy broke away from the young woman and leaped into Clark's arms. Clark laughed and shifted him into the crook of his arm. The woman ended up at his side. She felt a fleeting stab of jealousy seeing how beautiful and graceful she was and how comfortable they were in each other's presence.

"Um, Lana, this is Lois Lane and…my son Jason."

_His son? He has a family?_ All her rekindled hopes were put out with a wave of water and her mind spun. Lois Lane reached out a hand and she shook it without really noticing.

"I'm Lana Lang. I knew Clark in high school."

"Really? It's good to meet you."

When they shook hands, Lana did not see any ring on the left hand that hung at her side. She decided to test her theory and fish around.

"I guess it's a bit of a surprise to see you again after all those years married, having kids…"

"Actually…" Clark began till Lois cut him off.

"Yes, it is isn't it? I suppose over ten years can do that." She smiled and entwined her arm in his.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clark glanced between the two women and wished he could hear what was going through their minds. At first he was worried feelings for Lana would resurface, but none had. The only thing he could feel right then was Lois's arm in his, an electric touch that Lana never had.

"It's good to see you again Lana, but we have to get going," he said with a courteous smile. "I hope your fiancé and you are happy here in Smallville."

Lana's face shifted from cold indifference to grieved. "Thank you Clark. I hope we see each other again someday. Say 'hello' to your mother for me too." She forced a smile for Lois and Jason before brushing past and putting her phone away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As they drove back to the farm, Lois looked again at Clark. There was something about being around him that made her feel like she was home. Wherever he went, her heart went with him and she would always feel safe and free of the cares of the world with him at her side. He was like her own Fortress of Solitude, the place she could always go to when life seemed too demanding. With him she had true peace. It was an incredible sensation that she never wanted to lose again. When he had left, it seemed all the thorny vines of life had come through her wall again to choke her and pierce her skin. She had never felt so alone even when her mother died and she was on her own after college. Now that she was with him again—she still had trouble believing it—all those feelings of serenity were with her. She loved him more than her own life and felt broken whenever he was gone.

Clark's attractiveness increased tenfold as he smiled. "Thinking again?"

She snapped out of her reminiscing. "Yes…I was. And you don't need to know what about either." She turned her head away to hide her smile.

When they pulled in, Lois and Clark hesitated before going inside as Jason bounded up the steps.

"Are you really going to fly with him?" she asked.

"There's always a first time. He likes flying so much I don't think he'll mind at all."

"It must be hereditary," she teased.

He smiled down at her and stroked her cheek. "Maybe after we can go somewhere too."

She took his hand in hers and kissed it. "Maybe…Just be careful no one sees you."

"You know I'm always careful. I haven't stayed hidden this many years by luck. I'll take care of him and I we won't be gone too long."

"I know. I trust you." She leaned up and gave him a slow, deep kiss. "I'll be waiting when you get back."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason felt a thrill go up his spine as he got ready to go with Superman. He had not had the chance to fly with him yet, and now he could think of nothing else. When he went looking for his dad, he caught sight of him standing on the side of the barn. He was gazing up into the blue heavens and had stripped away Clark Kent's clothes. Jason stared in wonder at how otherworldly he appeared in his caped glory. The sun seemed to shine more gladly upon him and his eyes seemed to pierce through miles and miles of land. He turned to his son as he slowly approached him.

Jason felt a shudder of excitement as he slipped his hand into his father's. He was about to fly with Superman!

"This will feel a bit strange at first," said Superman. "Ready?"

Jason nodded and held his breath. Superman held him firmly but gently in his arms, and their feet lifted from the dirt. He stared down in wonder as the ground slipped away from them as if they were being pulled up by some unseen force.

"We'll have to fly low through the corn for a little bit so no one sees us coming from here."

Jason could not even form words to respond. His eyes took in all they possibly could. They flew quietly through the stalks of corn, increasing speed as they grew further and further from the farm. Superman suddenly took them up from the fields and into the sky.

The deep blue stretched out before them like an unending sea where they swam through the air. Gusts of wind swept past them, yet Jason did not feel the cold as he was pressed against his father's unnaturally warm body.

Up into the clouds they glided. He watched the feathery wisps curl back in their path and winced only once as they passed through what looked like a solid wall of dense whiteness. It was beautiful up here. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. The sun basked them in gold and turned the layer of clouds orange and pink.

Superman was smiling for he saw the awe and amazement etched in his son's face.

Jason felt no fear. He knew Superman would never let any harm come to him. He would always protect him and hold him tight. He could feel it in the sureness of his grip and arm around him.

It was only minutes before they began to descend. Once they burst out of the billowing blanket of the heavens, they could see a city down below. It was not as large as Metropolis but much bigger than Smallville.

With his exceptional vision, Superman found a good-sized park filled with lush greenery and plenty of forts and things to play on. They quickly floated down into the trees where he could change back into Clark Kent without being seen. And off they went.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason was on a swing trying to go higher and higher while Clark stood close by.

"Daddy, can you give me a push?" asked Jason as he swung back.

"Sure," said Clark. He had to temper his strength quite a bit to give his son a shove that would not send him soaring off into the distance.

"Harder!"

"Jason, I can't do it much more than that…"

"Just a little harder."

He glanced around before releasing a little more of his strength in one push. Jason's swing went far up almost level with the bar it was attached to and Clark watched to make sure it was okay.

Jason's laughter bubbled over like peeling bells, clear and lovely. Clark smiled and took it in like precious gems. His son's laughter was one of the greatest things on earth to hear; especially when he heard so many terrible things...

As if the thought had summoned it, a cry for help startled him out of his thoughts. No one else had heard for it was only with his super hearing he caught the desperate plea. But what was he going to do with Jason? He could not leave him alone and he could not take him with him.

"Jason, we need to go. Well, I need to go," he said in a rushed voice.

Jason stopped swinging and spoke softly. "Is someone in trouble?"

"Yeah, and I can't leave you here."

"I'll be okay. You're fast."

He took only a few seconds more to think about it. "Stay here and don't go anywhere. I'll be back as soon as I can." He ran into the tall bushes and trees, ripping open his shirt to reveal the large, brilliant 'S' on his chest. He leaped up in a flash into the sky, racing against time to go to the person's help. _Lois is going to kill me if she finds out I left him alone…_

The cries for help were coming from the freeway. He drew a sharp intake of breath as he saw the pileup of cars that had crashed into each other in a chaotic mess on the road. They were on an overpass where two of the cars had broken the side barrier. One was dangling precariously on the edge.

He hurdled down to the earth faster than time itself and put his hands on the back bumper of the large SUV. He carefully raised the back end to place it back on the road, but another of the cars tried to move and a second vehicle teetered on the edge. He held the SUV with one hand while he reached out with the other to catch the smaller car that began to fall off the overpass. It pulled at his arms for an instant until he had them balanced.

The passengers stared in astonishment at their rescuer through the windows as Superman effortlessly carried the two vehicles in each hand and set them gently on the tarmac. He checked the rest to make sure no one else was in danger of sliding off before taking the metal barrier and bending it back to cover the gap. It would do until they could fix it.

Shouts of joy and gratitude reached his ears, and he smiled at the people who had gotten out of their cars to watch.

He was only momentarily distracted though because he had to make sure no one was seriously injured. Using his x-ray vision he scanned all the cars involved in the accident and found more than one person who would need medical attention.

He floated to the one with the worst damage and tore off the mutilated door to get to the man behind the wheel. He was unconscious and bleeding. Superman took him gently in his arms and flew off to the nearest hospital. When he was flying he saw two ambulances heading towards the pileup and knew that would be all the help they needed.

The hospital gladly received the man and stared in wonder as Superman walked in like any other man would come through the doors. He only stayed until the injured man was safe then lifted off again back to the crash. He helped one last time by moving the cars to the side so traffic could continue and using his heat vision to disintegrate all the broken shards of glass scattered on the road.

_Jason_, he thought suddenly. _I hope he's all right_.

Superman hurried back to the park to find Jason. He landed unnoticed and came out in the open as Clark Kent again.

However, Jason was not on the swings anymore. There were two other children giggling happily. A stab of panic thrust through his heart.

His excelled hearing caused him to turn. Jason was walking towards him.

"Hey, dad. They wanted to swing, so I let them."

Clark released the breath he was holding and was glad his son was already showing such selflessness. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Is it time to go home?"

"That depends: do you want to?"

A smile crept over his adorable face. "Not yet."

Clark returned the smile. "I say there's a field out there with our names written on it…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**NOTE: **Lana Lang isn't really based on any certain previous Lana (the only one I know is from _Smallville_). She's kind of whatever I made her like :).

Reviews are much appreciated! I would love to hear from everyone.


	6. Porch Chatting

**NOTE: **Yes, it was not exactly the wisest thing for Clark to leave Jason alone, but...he's not perfect ;). Here's more Lex and Kitty too (as best as I can do them anyway) and the revealing of Lex's new plans...Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Lois sat on the porch steps with her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. It was afternoon and she expected Clark and Jason back any time.

Martha came out and sat beside her. "It's great isn't it?"

Lois's face was turned to her with confusion.

"The view. It gives you a peaceful feeling like you're far away from the rest of the world."

Lois nodded and sipped her black coffee. "This has really given me another perspective. I've never felt so relaxed even on other 'vacations'. Of course, I think a lot of that has to do with having Clark around this time. It's been good for all of us."

The older woman did not speak for a long moment. Finally, she glanced at Lois again. "Since you'll only be here another few days, I want to tell you something while I have the chance."

"All right…"

She grasped her hand. "Lois Lane, you're a very special woman. Now that I've been able to spend time with you, I can fully realize why Clark fell so in love with you. It's not many a woman who can capture the heart of a superhero like him. You have given me hope and shown me much."

"Oh, but I think I've learned more from you, Mrs. Kent."

"I'm not so sure," she said. "If I was in your place I don't know if I would've made the same choice. You're a brave and persistent woman who doesn't give up on people. Even when Clark deserted you, you still loved him and let him back in your life after a while."

"It was more like he burst his way in again," she smiled. "Not that I regret it. Of course not! He's just so…I don't even know how to describe what I feel for him. It's so strong that even my love for Richard seemed dim."

"But I'm still very proud of you, Lois. I know you'll always be there for my son and that you will never leave his side. He's become a better man because of you. You bring out the best in him, his humanity."

_And he does in me_, she thought.

"Jason's going to be a remarkable man when he grows older with a mother and father like you and Clark."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent. You don't even know how much this means to me." She hugged the older woman and nearly cried to feel the comfort of a mother's arms again. "You're like a mother to me and always will be."

* * *

Clark returned with Jason when evening first began to fall. He saw Lois sitting in deep conversation with his mother; so much so they did not see the two until they were close. Then Lois got up and was nearly bowled over by her son.

"It was great!" Jason said with wonderment still on his face. "We were up in the clouds up where the planes are, and we could see down where everything looked so small."

"I'm glad you had a good time," she said sending a brilliant smile towards Clark.

"And we were at the park for a while. It was so much fun!"

She laughed and pulled him close. "Your grandma cooked dinner for all of us. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Let's go inside and eat then."

He hurried over to his grandmother and walked through the door with her. Lois slowly put her arms around Clark's waist and looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you for doing that. I've never seen him so excited before."

"Yes, his face reminded me of you when I first took you flying." He smiled and his eyes sparkled as he thought back to that evening. He slipped his arms around her as well and leaned down, setting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can have dinner with you guys."

Her eyes dropped, and she tucked her head into his throat. "You have to go?"

"Yes, I can't take time off from this like I can with being a reporter. I'm needed as much as ever. There's continual chaos and terrible events around the world. It would be selfish of me to put it on hold even for a day or two."

She stepped back and laid a hand on his well-muscled chest. "Then go. I'm not going to stop you or lecture you for being gone. That's why I fell in love with you, Clark Kent. You never stop thinking about others and what you can do to help." She tenderly kissed his cheek. "Go get 'em Superman."

He winked at her and took off, soaring up into the vast blue heavens. She sighed dreamily. _I never get tired of seeing him do that_. _I probably never will._

* * *

Lex Luthor sat lounging in a chair by the pool in a cool, white collared shirt and slacks. He held a glass of scotch, the ice clinking against the crystal as he swished it around. He massaged his temples with the other hand and sighed deeply.

He and Kitty were at his mansion in the Caribbean islands. It turned out they had ended up stranded in the middle of nowhere and it was the closest place where he knew he had his own accommodations. This island was far larger and filled with people, tourists and an assortment of people from around the world.

After getting rid of the captain of the modern pirates, Lex had taken control of their ship. It was not hard with his cunning and their distrust of each other. "No honor among thieves" had taken on a new meaning. He convinced them to take a course to the island of Anguilla where he had property. They were officially hired under his service now; although he never thought of himself as the pirate type.

Kitty splashed up to the edge and surfaced. She held onto the side of the pool and tilted her head at him.

"Lex, I've been thinking about it and I just realized…we were rescued by pirates of the Caribbean."

He drew a deep breath before calmly replying. "That's very keen of you to note, Kitty. I see the sun on that island didn't completely fry your brain output." He chuckled to himself. _It already was that way_. He took a long swig of his scotch.

She adjusted her swimming cap and looked ready to say something else. He waved a hand at her, telling her to continue.

"What's gonna happen now? You tried to take over the world and it didn't work. Are you going to give up?"

"Take over the world? Kitty…you just can't see the big picture, can you?"

He set aside the glass and stood. He always cursed his emotions that came bursting out at the most inopportune moments. It seemed Superman had such an effect where the cold, hard barrier built around him to make him impassive was broken down by the waves of anger, jealousy, and hatred he felt towards the meddling superhero. He also grew impassioned when he began elaborating on his masterful plans.

After he stifled his enthusiasm he continued. "This is no longer about land and getting my cut. That will have to wait until after I have my revenge."

"Revenge on who?"

_Is she that dense?_ "That cursed caped alien keeps coming back and coming back to get in my way! He's just a bump in the road I'm going to crush flat!"

"Like you did last time?" Her voice was jaded and softer.

But it set him off, and he rushed forward. Kitty pushed back away from the ledge of the pool and backed away to the middle where she tread water. Her large dark eyes grew even wider with fear. She was constantly worried for her life since she dropped Lex's crystals from the helicopter, and she was never off her guard especially since they got off the island. Did he really need her anymore? Once he didn't, she was expendable. She was not the most intelligent woman, but she had learned that at least.

He stopped at the edge and tore off his sunglasses. His voice dropped to frightening, low tones that were more spine-chilling and sinister than his shouts. "Don't _ever_ mention that again, do you understand?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

"He's going to pay the price for all he's done. I know another weakness of his that may be even better than kryptonite."

"Better than kryptonite? But isn't that the only thing that kills him?"

"Ah, but what better way to destroy an enemy than to kill what is most precious to him? The kryptonite has not succeeded so far, yet I am about to try something better like I did when those three other aliens came here to earth. Lois Lane was his weakness then, but now there's more."

"Another girlfriend?" Kitty sounded disbelieving.

"No," he sighed in exasperation. "His son!"

Kitty gasped. "He has a son? But…"

"How? It seems Kryptonian DNA can mingle with ours without any problems. I plan on looking into that further, but that's not the point right now." He was starting to pace the length of the pool. "The point is that the son of Superman has inherited his…_endearing_…traits and must be taken out of the picture." He did not even want to think of two of those flying around.

Kitty's mind began to swirl. She was thinking about the little boy held tight in Lois Lane's arms on the boat months ago. His big blue eyes and shaggy haircut made him the cutest boy she had ever seen. Could it be him? How could Lex even think of doing that? She stared horrified as he halted his pacing.

"Wh…When are you going to…to do this?" she stammered.

"Well, it certainly won't work if I rush into things." He slid his sunglasses back on and a wicked grin passed over his lips. "This will take three years at the most. If I really want to succeed with my ingenious plan…it will take time, study, surveillance. Lois Lane's little boy won't even know what's going on around him."

Kitty bit her lip and closed her eyes. The water suddenly felt cold around her in the hot Caribbean afternoon.

* * *

**NOTE**: I would like to mention that Lex won't show up after this chapter for quite some time...whether that's good or bad for you readers, lol.

I would LOVE reviews from everyone :). That would be awesome of you guys if you could take the time. Thanks!


	7. Young Doubts

**NOTE:** Woo, this is fun. It's great to hear from you guys and I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story. This chap. has some more good family moments that we all love :). And...Jason is getting curious...Enjoy chapter 7!

* * *

Clark crept noiselessly into the resting farmhouse. He smiled as he closed the door behind him and walked further into the living room: his mother had left a small lamp on for when he returned. It never ceased to amaze him how often she did things for others. 

He was soon out of his suit and in a plain white shirt and boxers. He threw the pillows down to one end of the couch and grabbed the blankets folded neatly beside it. It was actually early morning he discovered when he glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 4:00 am. He turned off the lamp and settled on the cushioned sofa for a few hours of sleep. It only took a few to revive him like a whole night's rest for anyone else.

He closed his eyes but sleep did not come easily. So he stared up at the ceiling and realized his old room was above him where Lois and Jason slept in his bed. Using his x-ray vision, the ceiling and floor were peeled away until he saw through the bed. Two still forms lay in peace under the covers.

He sighed and attempted to rest again with the contentment it gave him to see those he loved most in the world safe and sound.

* * *

What he did not see was that both were not having pleasant dreams. 

Lois sighed and rolled over for what felt the fiftieth time. She lifted her head to look at the clock at the side of the bed. 4:00 am. Her head dropped back into the pillow.

Without disturbing Jason, she slipped out of bed. It almost felt like the atmosphere of the house had changed, and she wondered if Clark was back. If anything could help her sleep, it would be to see him.

She descended the stairs and shivered when the chill air hit her skin. She was in shorts and a camisole, neither of which shielded her much.

Sure enough, when her eyes adjusted to the dark, she spied a tall form lying stretched out on the couch with a blanket over him. She padded down over to him and saw his eyes glisten in the dark as they turned to her.

"Lois. Couldn't sleep?"

He was not surprised to see her. _Of course_, she thought, _I always forget about his hearing._

"No," she said. She hesitated only a moment before coming closer. "Did I wake you?"

"Not at all. I couldn't sleep either." He sat up and patted the sofa cushion beside him. "You're welcome to join me."

She could picture the smile she heard on his face. She immediately was drawn to him and sat near him. He drew her even closer and held her in his arms as she laid her head on his chest. Once they were nestled comfortably into each other, Lois released a sigh of contentment. Her eyes suddenly felt very heavy.

Clark leaned back with her in his arms and she resituated herself on top of him. His steady heartbeat thudded in her ear beating in rhythm with her own, and his chest moved up and down with his even breathing beneath her cheek. She had never felt so at ease in her life.

He realized Lois was asleep in only a few moments. He smiled and ran his fingers through her silken hair and did not even realize when he too fell to sleep.

* * *

Martha did not notice anything different at first when she passed through the living room into the kitchen. She started brewing a pot of coffee and looked out into morning sky. A soft smile curled her lips. 

She went to see if her son had come back in the night.

Then her mouth opened and her hand lay over her heart. _I guess he did. I wasn't expecting that. _

Lois lay with Clark on the couch, her head buried in his chest and her arms around his waist. His body shielded her and his arms were holding her gently but firmly, one hand on her back and the other on her waist. They looked so peaceful and happy Martha felt tears well in her eyes. Her son had worried for so long that he would be alone in life and that he would never feel human or accepted in the world. Those fears had eaten away at him for years…until he met Lois Lane. She brought him love in life and made sure he never felt alone again. She even bore him a son who would share his fate.

She watched only a moment more before returning to the kitchen. She did not want to wake them.

But it was only an hour later Jason came bounding downstairs.

"Grandma! Where's mommy?" he called as he hit the wood floor.

Martha winced and hurried out to her grandson. "Shhh. They're asleep," she whispered with a soft smile.

Jason looked where she pointed. He crept around the sofa and stopped abruptly when he saw his parents wrapped in each other's embrace. But Clark was waking now. He woke easily thanks to his sharp hearing.

His brilliant blue eyes opened, and he stirred. This roused Lois.

Martha took Jason's hand and led him away to the kitchen. "Let's give them some time to themselves."

"Okay," he said in just as quiet a voice.

Clark looked down at Lois who was beginning to lift her head. He smiled when her eyes met his. "Good morning."

Her eyes danced with pleasure. "Good morning, Superman."

"Did you sleep well? I mean…the couch isn't the most comfortable place."

He felt her laugh softly. "Except when you're on it." Her voice softened. "I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life."

She laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes again. He slowly stroked her hair and listened to her heartbeat. He knew his mother and Jason were awake, but he was reluctant to move away from the perfect moment. The world could wait for a few more minutes.

A half hour later, Clark finally shifted and got Lois to get up. She unwrapped herself from him and sat up, the blanket sliding to the end of the couch. She ran a hand through her dark locks and drew a deep breath. Clark stood and offered a hand to help her up also.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she said and then leaned up to kiss his cheek. She smiled at him as she walked away towards the bathroom.

He went upstairs to change and came back down again to see how his son was doing. He was greeted with an exuberant welcome when he stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning dad!" cried Jason with a radiant smile.

"Good morning." He rested a hand on the boy's head. "How're you doing today?"

"Good. Did you do anything exciting last night? Did you save any airplanes or big boats or people from explosions?"

Clark chuckled and sat at the table with Jason. "Well, nothing like that, no. There was a big fire in an apartment building I had to put out with the firemen. You could see the flames for miles and miles in the sky! I could hear the cries for help from the people inside and the roar of the flames eating up the walls."

Jason had stopped eating his bowl of oatmeal and was staring enraptured at his father. "Did you save them?"

A slow smile spread over Clark's face. "Yes, I flew into the building and blew out all the burning fire as I gathered those who were trapped or unconscious into the safest room. No one was hurt."

"Wow," Jason whispered.

Martha laughed quietly and came over to her son to pat his shoulder. "You never used to talk about the things you did. It's good to actually hear what you do for people."

He shrugged and looked down at the tabletop. "It's only for Jason's sake. It makes me uncomfortable usually to describe everything I do."

"You are a most humble man. It is one of the greatest qualities in the human race…and your race as well."

"From the sound of it, Kryptonians didn't sound very humble. My father even had a strong hint of pride I glimpsed a few times. He was one of the few great, modest men left before the planet exploded."

Jason was listening with keen interest. "Am I from that planet?"

"Well, you have Kryptonian blood which is from that planet, planet Krypton," answered Clark. "You'll learn all about it someday soon."

"Why not now?"

"It is a lot to take in at your age. But I don't think it will be very long before I show you."

"Is there anyone else like us?"

This caused a weighty silence.

"No Jason. I was the last of my race sent here to earth. Krypton only lives on through you and me."

Jason's face was blank, yet his eyes swirled with a jumble of thoughts. He pressed his lips together and looked down at the floor.

Lois walked in. Her hair was damp on her back, and she was in khakis and a blue shirt that set off her eyes. Her smile faded when she felt the uneasy quiet slap her in the face walking through the archway. Clark, Jason, and Martha were all fairly reserved people but she knew that was not why.

"Is everything all right?" she asked quietly.

Clark cleared his throat. "Jason was asking about Krypton and our race."

That made things clearer. It was not easy to be told you were the last surviving remnant of an ancient, powerful people from another planet. The conversation was somewhat reminiscent of the one a few days ago about Jason's powers making him different. Lois felt sad for her small child to carry such a weight.

She knelt and massaged the back of his neck. "You okay, sweetheart?"

He nodded and looked into her eyes. "Mommy, I feel sad."

"That's expected, dear. This is a lot more than most five year old boys have to handle in life." She tried to give him a smile. "You're strong and smart for your age. I think you'll be okay. You'll understand better when you're older too."

Martha came over and grasped one of Jason's hands. "Jason, your father grew up being who he is, and he was fine. No one looked at him any different because you don't have to tell people or show them that you're not exactly the same. You'll never be alone in this either. All of us are here whenever you feel afraid or sad or upset in any way. You are my grandson and I love you. I don't want to see you suffer with all these emotional problems. You are still the same little boy you were a few weeks ago, a few months ago." She hugged him to her chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks grandma," he murmured.

Clark rose from the table and knelt in front of his son. There was purpose and concern glimmering in his eyes as he locked gazes with him. "Forget all of this, Jason. Let it all go for now. You don't have to worry about any of this for years to come. Yes, your powers will come before that time, but we can take it a little at a time. You won't worry, all right?" He searched the boy's eyes.

Jason finally nodded. "Okay, daddy. I won't. You'll take care of everything, won't you?"

"Yes, I will." He smiled and laid his hands on Jason's shoulders. "I will take care of you always." He glanced up at Lois. "And so will your mother."

* * *

Mona: Well thanks, I'm glad you trust me with the story. Yeah, I really like having Martha and Lois have nice little talks together :). 

**NOTE:** Reviews would be awesome from everyone...


	8. Goodbye For Now

**NOTE:** Thanks guys! Sorry it took a bit longer to post this. School is a bit of an obstacle for writing sometimes. I'm sure many of you understand :D. Ah, but it is the last day in Smallville! They may go there again but not for a while. Enjoy! Feedback is great too...

* * *

That night Clark returned a little earlier. Nonetheless, he could not sleep at all. He sat outside beneath the shining stars listening and pondering the day's previous conversations. The evening was cool and clear, a light breeze caressing his skin. 

He turned his head when he heard Lois's footsteps approaching the door. It opened and she closed it quietly. She came and sat beside him on the porch steps. Her eyes turned up to gaze at the brilliant display of stars and a gleaming slice of moon. Her slender frame was wrapped tightly in a robe.

Clark slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to keep her warm. She leaned her head on his shoulder and laid a hand on his leg. They sat admiring the lovely evening in tranquil solitude for at least a half hour.

Lois finally shattered the quiet. "Do you think Jason will be okay?"

"I have no doubt about it," he murmured. "He always bounces back pretty quick."

His confidence settled her anxieties at once. "Thank you. When do you plan on telling him everything?"

"I'm not sure really. We'll just have to wait and see when he's ready. First I'll give him a brief summation then—when the time comes—I'll take him to the Fortress of Solitude."

Lois frowned at the mention of that place, mostly in deep thought. She suddenly felt him grow tense so that his muscles were taught and hard beneath her fingers.

"What's wrong?" she asked, studying his profile.

"My crystals. They were what connected me to my father, my mother even, and all my heritage and knowledge of the universes. Now they're gone. Lex Luthor has them."

Lois shuddered at the anger dripping from that name on his lips. "Clark, I'm sorry you don't have them—I know how important they were—but you shouldn't dwell on it. We'll find Lex Luthor and he'll pay for what he's done. Then you can get your crystals back."

"I hope so. But I swear, next time he and I meet…it will be the last."

* * *

It was finally time to say goodbye to Smallville and Martha Kent. Lois and Jason packed their things back in their bags and loaded them into the car. Jason pet the goat tied by the porch, wandered around the barn and house, and sat in Clark's old room for a while. 

Lois steadied her emotions before approaching Martha to say goodbye. The elderly woman stood at the window by the old piano, her hands folded at her waist. Lois quietly came up beside her without turning towards her.

"I'd like to thank you Mrs. Kent for all that you've done and for letting us stay here. I've truly been blessed to meet you and stay with you."

Martha patted her arm. "My dear, you're like a daughter to me—and I think someday you will be—and it only gave me pleasure to have you and my grandson in my home. If I had a choice, I'd ask you to stay. But I know your lives are rooted in Metropolis. You're all welcome here _any_ time."

"Thank you again."

She and Lois embraced tightly.

"And you can call me 'mom' if you want too," Mrs. Kent smiled.

Lois was stunned. She had just been thinking how much she wished she had a mother to talk to or to even be able to call someone 'mom'.

"Martha…I don't even know what to say." She met her gaze. "We will definitely come back and I hope often."

"I hope so too. Are you ready to go? I could fix you two lunch for on the way home."

"That would be nice of you, yes. Do you know where Jason is?"

"Last I saw he came inside."

"Okay, thanks."

She went upstairs and found him sitting on the floor of Clark's old room reading one of the books from the shelf. She sat on the bed in front of him.

"Hey, Jason."

"Hi mom. Are we leaving?" The sadness gleamed in his eyes.

"In a little bit, yeah."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do. I have to go back to work and you'll have school. I'd like to stay too, but we can't. We'll come back to visit though when we can." She touched the tip of his nose. "Okay?"

"Okay." He closed the book and put it back on the shelf. "Where's dad?"

She was sure she would never tire of hearing him call Clark that. "He's around. I was actually going to go look for him."

"Is he coming with us?"

"I…don't know. He'll probably fly home."

Jason's face lit. "Can I go with him?"

"You'd have to ask him…"

He was instantly on his feet and out the door. Lois laughed and followed after.

* * *

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Clark to his mother. "I always wanted you to be able to have grandchildren, and for a while I thought I'd fail you in that area. It's good to finally see you with a grandson in your arms…even if he's older than I pictured." 

She stroked his hand. "So am I, but I would've been content with just you too, Clark. You're my son and I love you."

"And I love you, mom." He wrapped the little old woman in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I have to go. I'm heading for Metropolis the same time Lois and Jason are."

She nodded.

Jason came rushing into their midst. "Can I fly with you?" he pleaded with Clark, his head thrown back to look up at him.

Clark laughed softly and lifted his son up into his arms. "Aren't you going to keep your mom company?"

Jason shrugged. "Oh…I guess so. But I want to fly with you again."

Clark thought about it for a few minutes. "I don't think so, bud. Remember what happened at the park?"

Jason nodded.

"I may need to go help people, so it'd be best if you stayed with your mother."

"Can I for just a little bit? Then you can find mom's car and take me back."

"Your son is as persuasive as you were at his age," Martha chuckled.

Clark had a crooked grin on his handsome face. "All right. We'll fly for a short distance and then you'll go the rest with your mom."

Jason shouted for joy and threw his arms around his neck. "Thanks daddy."

Lois saw the exchange and laughed. She came and stood by Clark. "I see he's got you under his thumb."

"Ah well, he must get that from his mother."

She arched a brow at him while concealing a smile. "Is that so?" She turned to Martha. "Well, I guess we'll be going now."

Martha handed her a large paper bag. "Here's lunch and snacks for your trip. Do you have everything you need?"

"We do thanks to you," she smiled. "Thank you so much Mrs. Kent." She hugged her around the bag again.

"Thank you Lois. I'm glad you decided to come out here and take time away from your job for this." She smiled when Jason transferred from Clark's arms to hers. "Oh! You're getting big. I'll miss you, Jason."

"I'll miss you too, grandma."

They went outside and Martha stopped on the porch. She waved as Lois got in the car and Clark and Jason prepared to leap into the sky. She loved to see her son go off into the clouds ever since the first time she watched.

Jason waved in return as he and his father slowly floated from the ground. And then they were off. Lois was already driving down the driveway.

Martha waited until she could not see any of them any longer before sitting down in one of the wicker chairs nearby. She placed her hands in her lap and closed her eyes. She never thought she would be so disappointed to hear the peace and quiet again.

* * *

As Jason and Superman passed through the clouds, Jason had to ask a question that had been nagging at him. 

"Will I be able to fly?"

Superman looked down at him, his arm firm around the boy. "Yes, someday you will. It'll be a few years from now though."

They dropped through the cloudy haze and Superman pointed down below.

"Do you see your mom's car?"

Jason strained his eyes. "Yeah. It's so small."

"Do you have trouble seeing it?"

"A little."

Superman nodded. He had glasses he actually needed for a few years since his body had to get used to earth and its sun before fully developing. He didn't know if Jason would need them though. He wanted answers, but he did not know where to get them. Jor-El was no longer available to talk to.

"Do you watch over me and mommy from up here?" asked Jason.

Superman was somewhat surprised by the question. He looked down at Lois's car and smiled. "Yes, I do. And that's why you never have to worry. I'm always looking out for you."

Jason smiled too and held his hand tighter.

"All right. It's time to go down now."

Jason was disappointed, but he did not complain. He was already learning from both his parents certain quality traits were more preferable than others. All he had to do to understand was observe Superman around other people.

* * *

Mona: That's good because I really am liking this family too :). And Jason sure has some good support. Thanks! 

wierdIT:) Thanks. I thought that too...


	9. In Dreams

**NOTE**: Hey guys! Hope this was quick enough for ya. Last chap. was kind of a filler but there's some good meaty stuff in this one. This chap. was fun to write so I hope you all enjoy it too :). Read on and everyone have a great week!

* * *

Lois was glad to finally stretch her legs after the long drive. She woke Jason up in the backseat only long enough to pick him up. She carried him all the way to their apartment and set him on his bed. He stirred but did not wake. 

She went into the living room and collapsed on the sofa. A deep sigh slipped through her parted lips.

It was afternoon here in Metropolis and the sun was level with the window, trying to shine through the curtains. She stood and opened them to light the dim room before returning to the plush confines of the couch.

And she fell fast asleep before she knew it.

_Lois suddenly was walking over something cold and hard. She looked around and was in awe of the giant, crystalline display surrounding her. The massive pillars of silver crystal jutted out from the walls and floor and shimmered in the soft sunlight. It dazzled her eyes and then reminded her of a mixture between Superman's Fortress of Solitude and the island Lex Luthor created. This seemed different than both: eerily familiar yet wholly distinct. _

_After wandering through for a while, she thought she glimpsed a man kneeling on a high level of ground. It reminded her of the crystal panel in the Fortress of Solitude. His back was to her._

_Silently, she walked forward until she was only a few feet away. He had nearly-black, longish hair, broad shoulders, and a well-muscled but lean body. He was dressed in black pants and a black dress shirt. At first she thought he was the man—well, alien—she loved. _

"_Clark?" she called softly._

_The man lifted his head but did not turn._

"_Clark, is it you?" She found steps leading up to where he was. _It can't be him: he would have answered me by now.

_But before she could reach the top of the steps, he stood abruptly and turned to face her. She stared. It wasn't Clark, but there was something familiar about his face. He was young, and he regarded her with a solemn expression. _

"_He is in danger." His voice was rich and deep._

"_Who is?"_

"_Do not forget."_

_His voice began to fade and darkness swept in around them. She tried to cry for help but something was strangling her. Her hands reached out, finding nothing but air. The darkness was killing her._

_Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pure, iridescent light slew the shadows in a flash of brilliance. _

"Lois! Lois, wake up."

Lois's eyes fluttered open and she was looking up into a pair of radiant blue ones.

"Clark!" She threw her arms around his neck and realized he was holding her in his arms. He was in his suit and cape.

"I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt I needed to come here. When I came in, you were having trouble breathing and you looked like you were in pain." He swept a lock of hair from her face as the pain he had felt seeing her that way dissipated. "Are you all right now?"

She nodded and leaned closer into him. "It was just a nightmare."

"Must have been quite a nightmare," he murmured. "Do you want to talk about it yet?" He searched her eyes.

"Not right now. I am sure there are a lot more important things for you to take care of. I'll tell you later."

She could plainly see the concern in his face when he looked at her and his reluctance to leave. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Is Jason still asleep?"

"Yeah." He released her and stood.

She glanced at her watch on her wrist and frowned. "I've only been asleep for fifteen minutes. It felt like a lot longer."

"Dreams tend to do that," he said. "Well, I have to go. I'll come in the morning to see how you are…unless you're awake late tonight."

"I probably will be."

He nodded and walked out to the balcony.

"Wait!" she called. She ran out to meet him. "Thank you."

She smiled and leaned up. He met her half way and gently claimed her lips. She could never explain it, yet whenever they touched there was always a powerful surge of warmth between them.

They smiled at each other before he disappeared into the clouds.

Jason came out of his room rubbing his eyes and leaned out the sliding glass door. "Mommy, what's going on? I heard you yell."

"Oh, it's fine, sweetie. Superman was here." She looked at him and suddenly could not stop studying his face. Her mouth opened in shock and she was speechless.

_It was Jason! That man was Jason!_

"Mommy, why're you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry. Never mind. You just reminded me of something."

She ushered him back inside as her mind spun. _Who's in danger? Was it Jason telling me something? Maybe Clark will know more. _

* * *

Superman soared through the heavens over Metropolis, merely the sight of him bearing hope and safety to those who looked up into the sky. He wove in and out of the gleaming skyscrapers with graceful ease and even waved to a man who leaned out of a window to see. But he did not stop until he reached the old Vanderworth mansion standing like a lifeless monument on the river's edge. It had also been Lex Luthor's newest hideout. He had not returned since his last stunt and disappearance, but Superman checked himself every once in a while to make sure. 

He floated down onto the paved driveway between the dock and the house. Then his eyes swept through the entire mansion for any sign of life. Nothing was changed or out of place. He made a quick search of the rest of the grounds and had the same results.

He did not know why, but he was worrying about Lex Luthor lately. He wanted to know where the scheming villain was so he could be at peace at last. He wanted also to get back what was stolen from him.

I _wish I had had a door or something on the Fortress_, he thought.

As he looked at the mansion, he burned with a sense of justice.

"Lex Luthor, you will answer to me as soon as you show your face again. You will not escape this time or ever again."

And he was gone again, his words ringing ominously in the air.

* * *

Lois left the balcony door open that night. She tucked Jason in and laid down an hour later. She slept restlessly for a while then woke in the middle of the night. The strange dream had not recurred but its memory was troubling her just as much. 

She slipped into her robe and quietly walked out into the living room to sit and wait. She pulled her legs up on the sofa and stared out into the city.

He came not very long after. He stepped inside and stood in front of her.

"Sit if you want," she said. "Well, actually it might be best to talk outside. I don't want to wake Jason…or have him hear."

"All right."

He offered a hand to help her to her feet. She took it and ended up quite close to him looking up at his face. He smiled and led the way out to the balcony.

"Tell me about the dream you had."

"It was fine at first. I was walking through what looked like…Kryptonian structure. It was silver crystal. Then I saw a man up on a ledge. I couldn't see his face, but I thought it was you for a moment. That was until I got closer and he turned to face me."

"Who was it?"

She bit her lip and hesitated to answer. He lifted her head with the tips of his fingers on her chin so she would look at him.

"Lois, who was it?"

"I didn't know until just after you left earlier today. I think it was Jason."

He stared in wonder at her. "But as an adult…"

She nodded slowly and sighed. "I'm pretty sure because he looked like you and me and—of course—Jason."

"There's more." It was not a question. Superman knew that was not what caused Lois's sleep to turn deadly that afternoon.

"He said, 'He is in danger' and then, 'Do not forget.' He wouldn't say who he was talking about and it was just after he said that a black cloud surrounded us. I couldn't see him anymore and it started to…to choke me."

"And that's when I found you."

"Yes," she said lifting a hand to stroke his face. It lingered on his chin. "I saw a light come through the dark, and I woke up looking at you. I hoped you would know anything it could mean. Who's in danger? Jason? You? Who else could it be? Although, it was just a dream."

"It didn't seem that way. Better to be safe than sorry."

"But we don't know anything. How are we supposed to be safe when we don't know anything more than 'he's in danger'? I don't want to be paranoid until something happens."

"I know," he said softly. "Just maybe keep an extra eye on Jason for a while."

She walked to the railing and leaned against it. The wind tugged at the hem of her robe and loose strands of her hair.

"He already has enough on his plate, the poor kid. I'm just glad he's a strong little guy."

"He's strong," Superman agreed, "but that doesn't mean he's fine with everything and it won't have any affect on him. I grew up way too fast and I fear it'll be the same with our son. He's going to have a lot more responsibility than most children his age, than _all_ children his age."

Lois turned around to face him. "Then I hope you're willing to be there for him when he needs you. You're not exactly as constant a presence as one would hope."

He looked down at the stone slabs beneath his booted feet for a moment then lifted his eyes to her again. They latched on with an intensity and sincerity she recognized all too well from the night atop the roof of the Daily Planet when he first returned.

"Lois, I swear to you I won't ever leave you or Jason again. And I will always be there when you or him need me. I won't neglect what I've been blessed with. I lost you once, and I won't let that happen again."

He had taken a few steps forward and was looking down at her. She held his gaze for a while longer before allowing a smile to curl her lips. She closed the already small gap between them and laid a hand on his steely chest, fingering the symbolic 'S'.

"I know, Clark Kent. I'm not going to let you go anywhere."

To hear her call him by his name even in his hero apparel caused a shudder to go down a spine.

"You don't think of me as two people anymore…" he whispered.

She was surprised by his statement at first for she herself had not realized it. "Yes…I suppose I don't." The smile returned. "Although I must say I'm still not used to swooning over the bumbling Clark Kent."

They shared a laugh and he cupped her face in his large hands. "Lois, I love you. Do you know that?"

She smirked. "I'd never have guessed. I was beginning to think you didn't return my feelings." She gave him a quick kiss. "Well, I'm going to try to sleep. I suppose you need to go off and save some lives, go to bed, or whatever so…" She started to ramble.

A slow grin spread over his face. He stopped her talking with the tips of his fingers on her mouth.

"And I'm not going to let you get away so easily, Lois Lane."

She saw how intensely his sapphire eyes delved into hers and surrendered to his sway.

"I'm done for the night," he murmured.

"At least go change so you're more comfortable," she laughed. "I never did get to ask: what is the comfort level of spandex?" She tried to sound serious, but he saw the struggle to hide the amusement.

"Well Miss Lane, I'd give it a six."

"Really?" she laughed. "Fine, I'll let you go."

When he was gliding up to his own balcony she added quietly, "I'd give it about a ten."

Using his super hearing, he heard the whispered remark and laughed.

* * *

Mona: That is so something I would do :D! I was reading the review and thinking, "Hmm, this sounds a lot like chapter one..." Lol. It was! Oh well, thanks for another review for the first chap :). I'm glad you still enjoyed it and chap. 8 as well. Your reviews are always encouraging! And I'll certainly have to bring Martha back. Thanks so much! 

**NOTE**: As always, feedback of any kind is very welcome: comments, questions, random thoughts...whatever...


	10. Midnight Snack

**NOTE**: I got this chapter up sooner than I thought because the power went out at school today so we got out early. Yes! I love power outages...Anyway, through the 5 hour SAT test, homecoming, and senior pics all this weekend I have gotten this chapter written! There's some more sweet family stuff and not much moving of the plotline, but I hope you all like it. It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling :). Enjoy!

Thanks also to everyone who's reviewed!

* * *

When he returned he had showered and changed. His hair was still damp, and he wore a plain white shirt. He floated down to Lois's balcony and stepped inside. 

Lois had one lamp on and it cast long shadows over the room. She sat nearest the light chewing on her thumbnail in deep thought.

"Any other bad habits you want to tell me about," he grinned.

Her head came up with a jerk. "Speaking of bad habits…You really need to make some sound when you come out of nowhere like that." She smiled and tilted her head at him. "You look comfortable."

He drew closer and stood by her, his face cast half in dark half in light. "So do you."

She rose from the chair. "Do you want anything to drink? To eat?" She padded over to the kitchen.

He followed. "Uh, I am a little hungry. But I don't want to totally invade like this…"

She waved his apologies away and opened the fridge. It cast a blue-tinted glow on her face and spilled onto the linoleum. He bent beside her as they discussed what was edible.

Soon they were sitting together on the couch, Clark with a box of leftover Chinese takeout and Lois crunching on a handful of carrots. With their backs against either end of the couch their legs intertwined as they faced each other. They kept their voices low to keep from waking Jason. They talked of simple, trivial things for a while, spreading light on the corners and crevices of each other's lives they still did not know.

"So…your spaceship is buried somewhere in the fields we stood in?" asked Lois.

He nodded.

"That would be great to see. And it's still useable?"

"Yes, well, for me."

"You could travel anywhere you wanted in space."

"If I wanted, but my place is here. I realized that after the first time I tried that. It doesn't interest me anymore." He stared down into the slippery noodles.

She shrugged. "It's just the thought that you could."

Clark suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Lois…what was Jason like as a baby?"

She felt his deep azure gaze on her but did not look up. She wondered when these questions would come. So she began to tell him about how quiet, sweet, and curious their son had been, and he laughed at stories of his early toddler years. Even in the dim light she could see the melancholy mingled in his mirth.

When she stopped, he lowered his head. "I wish I could have been there," he murmured.

Lois set the carrots aside and pulled herself forward to his end of the sofa. She looked him in the eye and did not let him turn away. "Clark Kent, I know that too well; but you shouldn't torture yourself every time you think of it. You can't change the past."

"I know," he said. "But I still regret it."

She touched his cheek and sighed. "That's all right." She settled beside him in the crook of his arm. "Richard left a message."

Clark came out of his trance. "What did he say?"

"He wants to have Jason for a day or two this weekend."

"And…"

"And I'm letting him."

His mind began to turn and work on overdrive. There had been an idea tumbling around in his head since being in Smallville and it came rushing to him again knowing Jason would be with Richard for a couple days.

"You're kind of spacing out there Clark." Her lips quirked as she bent her head to the side to look at him.

"Oh…sorry. That's good. I'm sure they'll both enjoy it."

"Yeah." Lois rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Well, goodnight Mr. Kent."

He realized she did not plan on moving so he smiled and got comfortable.

* * *

"Ah, come on mom and dad. Wake up!" 

Lois moaned when she felt knobby knees crawl over her. Clark opened his eyes and ran a hand through his shadowed hair. Jason had clambered up onto the couch where they lay with his hands and knees prodding into their limbs as he moved to sit on Clark's stomach. He was in his light blue pajamas.

"Why can't you sleep in a bed?" asked Jason. "You'd fit better."

Lois laughed softly. "You're right, but we tend to fall asleep on couches. It's a good thing you don't have school today, kiddo." She ruffled his hair.

"I like Sundays," he said, "but Saturdays are still the best."

He slid off of them. He hurried back to his room and went to open the door. There was a loud crack as it pulled almost off all its hinges. Lois and Clark were immediately off the couch and at the door hanging haphazardly to the side. All three stared at it.

"Um…well…" Clark was at a loss for words.

"Sorry," said Jason. "I didn't feel different."

"You probably won't," said Clark. "It's all right. I'll fix it."

As soon as the words left his mouth, there came a knock on the front door. They froze.

"Maybe you should go," said Lois to Clark. "Just in case. It could be Richard and you don't have your glasses."

"Are you sure?" He looked reluctant to leave.

"Yes, I'll see you later."

And he was gone in an instant. Lois hurried to the door and opened it. "Oh, hi Richard."

Richard White stood in the hall. He was leaning on his left foot with his arms hanging at his sides.

"Hi Lois. I wasn't sure if you got my message…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't call back." She pursed her lips and sighed knowing she would be rude not to invite him inside. "Come on in. I know there's someone who'll be happy to see you."

She waited for a comment as she shut the door behind him. Jason had moved far away from his room and ran to meet Richard.

"Jason! It's so good to see you again." He took the boy in his arms and held him tightly.

"I missed you, daddy."

"I missed you, kiddo." Richard's eyes wandered up and his hold on Jason loosened abruptly. "What happened here?"

Jason's eyes grew frightened and wide, and Lois fumbled for an excuse.

"Uh, the door's just broken. It's nothing."

But Richard was a reporter also and he pushed further. "But what exactly did you do? I've never seen a door just come off like that."

Jason was fidgeting and staring down at his bare feet. Richard looked at them, both still in their pjs and robe, and back at the door.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Yet he began to put the pieces together little by little. His gaze fell on Jason who he had learned a few weeks ago was the son of Superman. The reminder surged through his thoughts, and he could not help but ask.

"Did someone do this? Is…?"

Lois stopped him before he said it aloud. Jason was wary about his abilities already; she did not want to press him further by discussing it with someone else.

"Another time maybe," she cut in.

He let it go and nodded.

"About your message, I was going to tell you it's fine with me. I was actually going to call you and ask."

Richard's face brightened and he laid a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Great. You okay with coming to stay with me this weekend?"

Jason nodded emphatically. "Sure!" He wrapped his arms around one of his legs and did not let go.

Richard smiled and stroked his hair. "Thanks Lois."

"You're welcome. I don't mean to rush you or kick you out or anything, but I need to take a shower and he needs to get dressed and all that."

"Oh, of course. It's fine." He was still smiling as he hugged Jason goodbye and left. There was an awkward pause when he said goodbye to Lois. She just laid a hand on his arm.

Once he was gone, she knelt in front of her son. "Jason, Richard knows you're the son of Superman so it's okay if you tell him about…these things." Her eyes darted from him to the dangling door. "He won't love you any less or think differently of you."

Clark suddenly showed up again. He was frowning slightly. "Lois, I don't want to hide like that. It doesn't feel right running like that either."

"Well you have to otherwise Richard will be suspicious. Why would Clark Kent be at my apartment in the morning when my son and I haven't even changed? And if so, didn't Lois Lane just choose to leave him for Superman? Hm, maybe they're the same person…"

"All right, I get the point." He looked at Jason who was rather quiet. "You all right?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to break it."

"It's okay. It was an accident," said Lois. "This time I really am taking a shower." She smiled as she disappeared into her bedroom.

Clark sat on the floor by his son. "Are you sure you're okay? Stuff like this can be pretty shocking."

Jason toyed with the buttons on his pajamas. "It's okay 'cause you're here. I don't feel scared."

Clark smiled and slung an arm around him. Jason grinned in return and began to laugh as Clark pulled him into his lap and tickled him.

"No, no!" he giggled. "It tickles!"

When the laughter died down, Jason did not move from his lap. Clark looked down at the boy and waited to see if he would say what was bothering him.

After a while, Clark lifted him up. "You should probably get dressed. It's already 11:30."

"Okay." He timidly stepped past the aftermath of his powers and rummaged through his drawers.

Clark had already gotten ready for the day ahead while waiting till Richard left, so he stood at the window. He closed his eyes and listened. There were not so many sirens blaring through the city or raucous shouts from dangerous conflicts as he had heard when he first returned. There was actually peace in Metropolis that morning.

He quickly unfocused his hearing when Lois's hairdryer turned on.

Jason came out of his room and sidled up next to him. "What're you doing?"

"Listening."

"Oh, so you can hear if people need help?"

He nodded.

"How far can you hear stuff?"

"Well…pretty far. I haven't ever thought about it like that. I can listen to a lot of things down here from up in space though."

"Wow! Really? When can I do that?"

Clark laughed. Jason was always wanting to know when his powers would come, and yet he seemed somewhat afraid of them when they did.

"I don't know. You'll have to be patient."

Jason sighed. "Okay." Every time his parents told him to be patient, but he still asked. He was awfully curious.

* * *

**Responses...**

Mona: Sure you can abbreviate my name! I find myself wanting to sometimes...Thank you so much! I'm very pleased to hear how my plot twisting is coming :). I always like writing dream sequences for some reason, lol.

**NOTE**: I would love it if you all reviewed :). I didn't get as many last chap...


	11. Another Assignment

**NOTE**: Yes, I actually updated! Lol...Thanks for being patient and I hope this chap. is good to read. Richard begins to get over his grief and start wondering about stuff while Lois and Clark get another assignment...a very interesting assignment...Enjoy!

* * *

Lois was both dreading and anticipating going back to work. She enjoyed her job and being busy with investigating a prime story, but she also already missed the time spent with Clark and her son. The days of freedom in Smallville lingered in her mind as she sat at her desk. She looked around but did not see Clark.

She pulled up her pet project onto her computer screen and finished the last touches. "Why the World Needs Superman" was done at last.

_Thwap_!

The article slapped onto Perry's desk.

"There it is," said Lois. "I may have written "Why the World _Doesn't_ Need Superman" but I'm hoping this will make up for it."

Perry nodded as he skimmed the typed pages, only half listening. There was that fiery gleam in his eye when he set it down. That was the same look that always came over him when he knew he had a good piece for his paper. He leaned back in his cushioned leather chair and entwined his fingers over his stomach.

"You may have yet another Pulitzer headed your way, Miss Lane. So are you ready for another juicy bit of journalism?"

"Of course."

"Good. I already have another assignment for you and Kent."

Lois's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Sit down." He opened the door, stuck his head out, and yelled for Clark. Clark came hurrying to the office. "The new big thing now is the land removal happening in a couple weeks out off the coast. The U.S. has decided to destroy what's left of Lex Luthor's last attempt at world domination."

Lois snuck a glance at Clark and thought she glimpsed the twitch of an amused smile on his lips. _He really did talk with someone_, she thought.

"You two will cover it," continued Perry. "I want you both to be there when it starts."

Lois was already getting interested and shifted eagerly in her chair. "Thanks chief. We get on a boat right?"

"Yeah, the best view and all that. You'll be on a boat with lots of other press though, so you'll still have to use your reporter talents. They swore they'd let you get real close." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever that means."

"Maybe we should get our own means of transportation," suggested Lois.

"No," Clark piped in abruptly, "uh, I think what we've got is fine. We don't want to get in their way or anything." He hung his head as two pairs of sharp eyes fell on him.

"What do you…? Oh. Yeah, it'll probably be fine, like Clark said." She closed her mouth and scolded herself. It was not just Clark Kent accompanying her but Superman. That much kryptonite was too risky for him to get close to again even though he lifted the whole crystalline mass before. She didn't want to replay that experience at all.

Perry looked at her like she lost her mind because of her uncharacteristic surrender, but he finally consented. "Two weeks from now, remember. Two weeks."

* * *

Clark's sleep was troubled with strange dreams. One in particular stayed with him when he awoke. 

_He opened his eyes to find himself in the Fortress of Solitude. He walked slowly to the panel where his special crystals had been before Lex stole them. He took a sharp intake of breath. They were back._

_He hurried forward but before he could touch them, Jor-El appeared beside him._

_"Father," he murmured._

_"My son, they are not here."_

_"I know. Lex Luthor has them." He could not keep the anger from his voice._

_"No, Kal-El. They are much farther away than that."_

_Clark took a step closer to his father. Was it an apparition just part of his dream? Or was there more to that glowing figure with deep blue eyes?_

_"Where are they?"_

_Jor-El's noble face darkened. "On the abominable combination of our crystal and kryptonite you put into the reaches of space."_

_"But…how am I to attain them again? I wouldn't be able to because of the kryptonite. If I got near it, who knows what would happen out in space."_

_"The further it drifts from this yellow sun of the earth, the less it will affect you. You may have to wait to retrieve them or not at all."_

_"I can't just let them go!" His voice softened. "They are all I have left of you and Lara. Through them you have guided me."_

_"We are still with you, Kal-El. We are always with you. How else am I speaking to you now? Do not fear the loss. In time, you may regain them, yet for now you must concentrate on more important things."_

_Clark thought he actually saw the hint of a smile on his father's lips. He reached out a hand, but as it nearly came in contact with Jor-El's, the dream ended._

* * *

Clark did not tell anyone about his dream, but Lois could sense a difference in his attitude the morning after at work. He had a gleam in his eyes that spoke of something troubling him. She had become familiar with Clark's behaviorisms and not just Superman's. She was glad she had an excuse to be around him at work without anyone being suspicious. 

She sat on the end of his desk and his head came up quickly.

"Lois," he said with a push of his glasses.

"Hey Clark. You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Maybe later we'll talk."

"All right. Care to talk about our story then?"

"I guess so. Thanks for covering for me with Perry. I feel guilty though for holding you back. You always want to go the extra mile—extra five miles!—and do anything for the best story, but this time you can't because of me."

"No, Clark, don't think that way." She laid a hand on his arm. "You're more important than a newspaper article."

Her hand jerked back to her lap when Jimmy came trotting up to Clark's desk.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Jimmy," said Lois. "What's up?" She could see his eagerness.

"I just talked to the chief and it looks like I'll be coming with you guys for the kryptonite removal…thing. Got to get some good photos right?" He nudged Lois in the shoulder with his elbow.

"That's great Jimmy," said Clark with a grin after seeing Lois roll her eyes a bit. "Of course, you'd get better pictures in a helicopter or something other than a boat."

A light turned on in the younger man's face. "Hey, that's a great idea, Clark! I'm going to go ask chief about that. See you two later."

And he was gone as quickly as he came.

"Well, I'm going to go get some coffee," Lois said scooting off the desk to her feet. "Hopefully someone's made a better batch than last night's." She headed off to the employee lounge room.

Clark was left alone with his thoughts, and he was not so sure he was pleased with the fact. The dream with Jor-El had certainly left an impression. He wondered if he could ask Jor-El some of the questions lingering in the back of his mind while he dreamt.

Then he saw Lois carrying a styrofoam cup of coffee out of the employee lounge room. She walked with her head held high and a balanced confidence that set her apart. She bore a certain grace and beauty which earned her admiring glances wherever she went. There was no one quite like Lois Lane.

_Wow_, he thought, _I don't know how I'm so fortunate. I hope I'm right planning this weekend. I've never felt more sure_.

Lois found herself face-to-face with Richard. Clark knew he should be more discreet with his staring, but he had to see what they would do. He did not receive a warm smile or a hug this time, only a blank look. They exchanged a few words—Clark resisting eavesdropping—and Richard swept past her. Her eyes were downcast and she was biting her lower lip. Clark suddenly felt his plans slip through his fingers like grains of sand. No, it was not the right time. It was time she needed after her separation from Richard. He couldn't expect her to move on so fast without any repercussions after five years with him. She no longer held him so high in her heart, but the wound from the break was still not fully healed. So Clark knew he had to give her time, time before their own relationship deepened.

* * *

Jason's face shone like the sun when he saw Richard driving in to pick him up from school instead of his mom. He ran to the car without even realizing it. He had been running more often, the feel of the wind against his face and the freedom of speed exuberating for his unaccustomed body. But he had needed his inhaler a couple of instances still. He wished his body would make up its mind. 

Richard drove back to the riverfront house, and Jason was glad to see it again. It was the place he had grown up, and it was strange to be in a small apartment now. Only being five he did not have a great store of memories but the few he held onto came rushing back.

He went to talk to Richard and found himself confused as to how to address him. Could he still call him 'dad' or could only one person be called that? Richard saw his bewildered look and knelt to his height there in the entry hall.

"What is it Jason?"

"What do I call you?"

Richard felt the sting to his open wounds. "Whatever you like. I know things are confusing right now, but you're still a son to me. I still want to be your dad. Do you know what I mean?"

Jason nodded. "Okay. Mommy always says I'll understand when I grow up."

"Yeah, you will. For now though don't worry about it." He stood. "So you ready for a plane ride?"

Jason stared down at his untied shoelaces on his left foot. He had flown with Superman up where the clouds dwelt and where seats and seatbelts were not necessary. Flying in a plane now seemed so much less of a thrill. He just did not feel the same excitement spring up inside.

He shook his head.

Richard frowned: Jason had never turned down time up in the air before. "Are you…Oh." He remembered the last time they flew and the seaplane malfunctioned. "It's perfectly safe. It's all fixed."

Jason shook his head again.

"That's all right. I understand." Richard suddenly felt an urge to ask the boy questions that were drifting around in his mind. After the split and Lois's move out, he heard nothing and knew nothing pertaining to her own life; especially with Superman. Had that caped crusader kept up his half of the relationship or had he left Lois to fend for herself? Yet would it be wrong to gather the information from Jason? He shoved the doubt aside: he wanted answers and he was still a reporter.

"Jason…how's mommy doing?"

"Good." He fidgeted with the cuff of his jacket.

"So she's happy at home?"

Jason shrugged. "She smiles a lot. I like it." He was young but understood well the need to protect Superman's secret, so he refrained from saying anything about Clark or Superman.

"That's good." Richard rubbed a hand along his strong jaw. "Um, have you seen Superman much?"

"Yeah."

"Really? How is that going?" A tinge of melancholy gleamed in his mild blue eyes.

"It's fun. I like him." He smiled from ear to ear.

"So your mom took two weeks off a while ago. Did you guys go somewhere?"

The boy's lips pressed tight together. Richard's brow rose and he guided Jason into the kitchen to get something to drink. Jason climbed into a chair and watched.

"Where did you go?" he pressed.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

That surprised Richard even more. Why would Lois not want anyone to know where they went? Was it somewhere with Superman? Or what?

"Why is that, kiddo? Was it a bad place?"

Jason shook his head and kept his mouth closed.

"All right, all right. You don't have to tell me. So what do you want to eat?"

* * *

**NOTE**: Well, Lois and Clark's relationship has to stall a bit again, but it won't last forever... 

Please review, send me comments, criticisms, questions...anything you like :)...


	12. A Boat Ride

**NOTE**: What's up everyone? I don't like having large gaps between chapters, but it happens. Luckily SR is coming out next week!!!!! Yes, I'll have my Superman muse back! Lol. This chapter and the next have a lot of filler kind of stuff since it's needed, but I hope you all enjoy anyway!

* * *

Lois threw herself into her work now that they were back as though making up for the two weeks lost. Clark watched as she immersed herself once Jason was with Richard. He said nothing about it even as they collaborated.

It was Saturday and they were at the Daily Planet with a large handful of other reporters. They sat together preparing notes for the upcoming assignment a week from then.

"So should we say how Lex Luthor did it? Or do we not want that information out in the air?" asked Lois.

"I'd rather we kept the details to ourselves for now," said Clark. He took a large bite of his sandwich.

Lois nodded, thought not without a look of regret. It was not easy holding back like this for the woman who had often risked her own life to get the best coverage for a story.

"All right; so…" she leaned over to place a hand on his sandwich and take a bite, "…we say I was just on board his boat and didn't know a thing that was going on?"

He shrugged as he pulled his sandwich away. "Why not? I don't promote lying of course, but there are some things better left unsaid. Did you bring anything to eat? 'Cause you're totally 'sharing' my lunch."

She rolled her eyes and ignored the inquiry. "Anyway, I'll get creative. Perry won't know the difference. Only a handful really knows what happened on that boat." She glanced around. "You know, it would've made it so much easier to write some of these things if I knew who you were a while ago."

Clark leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Well now you know."

"Clark," her voice grew serious, "promise me something."

"Yes?"

Their blue eyes met.

"Do not take away any of my memories ever again." She delved into his gaze for a long moment.

Finally, he nodded. "I will never do that to you again…unless you ask."

"Thank you." She smiled and turned back to their work.

* * *

Lois grabbed a light jacket, her bag as she shoved her feet into a pair of clogs. She locked the door behind her and nearly stumbled into the hall trying to adjust her shoes. She wore dark brown slacks and an ivory blouse with her hair pulled back in a messy bun.

She pressed the button for the elevator and tapped her foot as she waited. "Come on," she muttered as time passed.

The doors opened and a tall, dark-haired man pushed his thick glasses up his nose. He gave her a crooked grin and held the doors open for her.

"Good morning Miss Lane."

"Good morning Clark," she said standing beside him. "I see I'm not the only one running behind today."

He shrugged. "Well, I had a good reason."

She arched a brow at him. "And I didn't?"

After clearing his throat, the doors opened and they walked out into the lobby. They hailed a cab and climbed in, Clark bumping his head as he did.

Lois smirked at him once she told the driver where to go. "I thought being a klutz was part of the disguise."

"And your point is?"

She turned her head to watch as the streets rolled by so he wouldn't see her smile. "You don't exactly need one around me anymore."

"You're not the only person around, you know."

They stopped at the pier, and Lois paid the cab driver. It was the end of winter and a breezy day on the water. Lois shivered as a gust of wind soaked into her skin and put her jacket on with a tug. The sky was overcast and blanketed in bulging, grey clouds. A few boats of differing sizes lay docked in the choppy waves, yet one stood out. It was the one the press would be on as the clean up commenced. A handful of reporters had already arrived and stood ready to board.

Lois took hold of Clark's arm and pulled him along with her. "Come on. We've got to get a good spot. I won't be pushed to the back."

"There's Jimmy," added Clark as they entered the small crowd. He caught snatches of conversation on the way towards the photo-happy young man.

"…maybe he'll make an appearance. Of course that's what everyone will want to see…"

"…no, they won't let us have any. What are they doing with it?"

"…look, it's Lois Lane. Superman will be sure to come around…" A bit of laughter followed.

Clark straightened his suit jacket and sighed. Being close to kryptonite again was unsettling him and they were not even there yet.

It was early morning, and the sun began to ascend even higher above the horizon. They could look out from the pier and see the large ships and machinery preparing to dip into the depths for the crystal chunks.

Jimmy snapped a shot of the equipment against the silver-blue background just before turning to meet his Daily Planet companions. "Lois! Mister Kent!" He leaned forward conspiratorially. "There's press from out of country, you know. Anything to do with Superman brings a crowd from the world."

Lois glanced at Clark. "Yeah, it does. But it will be the Daily Planet who gets the best coverage."

"Of course," Jimmy smiled.

Soon they were climbing the ramp onto the boat. It was about thirty feet long, average-sized and often used for whale watching or tourist things. Lois wove her way quickly up to the edge of the railing at the prow of the boat and planted herself firmly. Clark and Jimmy were close behind.

Lois turned her head to look back, smiling and leaning her arms on the railing. "This'll be great when we get closer." She saw Jimmy was busy behind his camera lens and met Clark's gaze. "Come here, Clark."

He drew closer and looked over her head at the dark blue shimmering waters lapping at the boat's sides and churning in a glistening mass all the way to the horizon. The clouds were lined in pale light from the shrouded sun.

"It's beautiful," he murmured as the cool, salty wind stirred his shadowy hair and tugged it away from his well-defined face.

Lois again turned her head to look up at him with a faint smile curling her lips.

_Click_.

Both their heads jerked to the right. Jimmy dropped the camera from his face and grinned at them. His eyes fell to the small screen and it broadened.

"Great shot, you guys!" he exclaimed.

The picture he took of them captured that last moment with Lois staring up and over her shoulder at Clark and Clark gazing with a hint of a smile on his lips into the distance. He appeared content and relaxed with his hands in his pockets. Yet it was the expression on Lois's face that was notable. Her smile was easy, her eyes bright, and her countenance aglow with…was it love? At first glance she just appeared brimming over with pure joy and radiance. If someone were to look closely, they would see the reason for her joy was standing there in the picture with her.

Lois blushed profusely when she saw the photo. Would Jimmy recognize the gleam in her eyes or the comfort written in their postures being near each other? She desperately searched for an idea to get rid of the picture before anyone could study it closely, yet Jimmy guarded his camera and his photos like they were his treasure. And before she could 'accidentally' press the delete button, Jimmy grabbed up the camera again. She sighed and plastered on a forced smile.

Clark was feeling much the same and swiftly changed the subject. "Just how close are we getting?" They had been slicing through the water for ten minutes now and the event loomed ahead. But it was not just _that_ he was anxious about.

"They never said…even when I called and talked to them," said Lois.

Jimmy frowned. "I still think the helicopter would've been better."

Lois smiled genuinely this time and patted his shoulder. "At least you're on the same level as the rest of us."

The boat anchored a half mile from the sight and Lois gave another weighty sigh.

"Well, it's not too bad," said Clark.

Lois did not even hear him as she began scribbling on her notepad. She had her intense expression creased into her face as usual. Clark shrugged and watched. He did not need to take notes. His body was not the only part of him that was excelled to a regular human. His mind was sharper than a blade and as quick as he could fly. Most his enemies failed to realize that fact when they tried to outsmart him. That was why it took a genius like Lex Luthor to even come close to succeeding. He smiled to think of the aptitude Jason was already beginning to show.

Jimmy was gone again. Clark adjusted his glasses and looked out to the water where his greatest weakness lay idle and waiting. He was glad of the distance between them just in case. Yes, he had walked on it even, but he still was wary of it. When he spoke to the Secretary of Defense, he was told the kryptonite would be eliminated.

"How?" he had asked.

"We could put it away somewhere where no one could have access to it…"

"And risk someone like Lex getting a hold of it again?" Superman interrupted. "There are better ways, ways that may be expensive or quite a large task since I cannot do anything myself. Unless we cover it all in lead, but I'm not sure how that could be done either."

The Secretary of Defense nodded gravely. "I understand. Once it's removed, we could put it out into space like the rest of it. We'd have to find a way without you helping." He leaned forward. "Whatever needs to be done, will be. It would still not be equal to all you've done for us. Thank you."

"Thank you," said Superman with sincerity. "I truly appreciate it."

Clark snapped back to the present. There was a man trying to talk to Lois but she was paying only partial attention. His frame was lean, he was tall—not as tall as Clark—and he had longish sandy hair. His piercing brown eyes continued to glance between Lois and the scene laid out before them. Clark did not like the look of him…

* * *

**Anonymous Replies**:

**Mona**: Thanks so much! Hmm...maybe Jor-El was trying to say something to that affect, maybe not. You shall see! Well, I wasn't sure if the original green crystal was still in Smallville since in Superman II he did something with it to get his powers back and all that, so let's just say it's gone for the moment, lol. Richard is certainly not going to let any of this go very easily, so do expect him to inquire more. Thanks again for the review!

**mitzi67**: Hmm...as interesting as that actually would be, I still kinda like Richard in some way. :D Thanks for the suggestion though!

NOTE: Thanks everyone for your patience! I hope to get another chap. up soon, but please leave me some feedback in the meantime...

(P.S. If any of you like Lord of the Rings stuff, I posted a new oneshot for that)


	13. Reporters

**NOTE: **Hey guys! I'm back finally! I sort of lost my Superman muse for a little while since there was kind of a hump I had to get over with this chapter. This sort of is the calm before the storm. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long-in-coming piece and thanks to kreleia, Dr. Strangelove Lover, and Anieline for encouraging me to hurry up and update :). Enjoy!

* * *

"I heard about your Pulitzer," said the blonde man, turning his head towards Lois. 

"Hm. Really…"

"Yeah, congrats."

"Thanks."

"Um…you think Superman will come say hi?" He knew exactly how to get her attention.

Her head came up to look at him. His smile was infectious except for the fact that the man she loved stood just behind her. And he was watching with bunched brows and a crease in his forehead.

Lois's smile was exultant as she glanced back at Clark and stepped closer to him. "Well, my partner and I are hoping so."

Clark cocked his head with a faint grin at the man. His press pass labeled him from the Daily Dish from Grandville.

"Lois Lane with a partner, huh?" He winked. "Lucky guy." He did not feel so deterred obviously: he stayed right where he was and even leaned closer to her. "You know, I have a mind to stay here in Metropolis for a little while and follow you around Miss Lane."

Her eyes widened slightly, and Clark bore a hole in the back of his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? Superman has spoken personally to only one paper, one reporter in fact. And that's you. Suspicious? Maybe. I myself believe all the rumors are true and our superhero has a super crush on you. Now that I'm looking for a personal encounter with him, all I have to do is stick to you for a while." His dark eyes glistened.

"Oh really?" she said with an eyebrow quirked at him. A fire was kindled in her eyes like sapphire flames. "And you think I'll just let you tag along with me every day? If you believe that, you've got another thing coming…"

He held up his hands in peace. "Whoa! Don't jump to conclusions, Miss Lane. I'm merely asking you."

"It didn't sound that way," she muttered.

Clark shifted his weight to his right foot as he patiently waited for the annoying man to leave. He could sense Lois's discomfort as well. But this was something he could not necessarily save her from.

"So what do you think?" He leaned over. "You and me, Miss Lane? Once I get my story, I'll leave you in peace."

She leaned away from him and met his gaze. "No. You want your story? Then find Superman yourself. I'm not his press agent…contrary to popular belief."

"Ah, Lois?" Clark interjected. They both turned to look at him. "Could I talk to you?"

The man's face twisted with irritation as he glared at Clark.

"Of course," she chimed and strolled away with him. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked once they were at least fifteen feet away from the prying reporter.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you'd want a distraction from that…_guy_. But I always do want to talk to you."

She laughed. "Thanks." Her eyes briefly contemplated his face. "Sometimes you seem so Clark-ish and other times…your 'other half' comes out when I don't think you mean for it to. It's puzzling sometimes."

"That's Clark Kent for you," he grinned goofily.

"Indeed…"

"Lois, I have a feeling that guy is going to follow you anyway."

"But you'll be there to watch right?" She smirked and patted his arm. "I'm not worried."

"It's just that none of us can afford to be followed. This is one of the reasons why I was so reluctant to have you know my secret. It puts you and Jason in more danger than you already are."

"Don't worry, Clark. No one can follow or spy on us."

* * *

Lois and Clark collapsed into chairs at the Daily Planet around 2:00 when their boat returned and everyone disembarked onto the pier. They were writing up their story and comparing ideas when a familiar voice broke in. 

"Working hard, I see." The reporter from the boat reached out a hand. "I realized I didn't introduce myself properly."

When no one took his hand, he shrugged and pulled it back.

"I'm Arthur Armstrong."

"Arthur…what do you want? Actually, how did you get in here?" asked Lois with a slight frown.

"I'm a reporter. I have my ways…Anyway, I already told you what I want."

"Yes, but I already told you 'no'." She rolled her eyes. "But you're a reporter. Of course you won't back down."

"Not even to Lois Lane," he grinned. He was completely ignoring Clark and took a step closer to Lois. "Just get a hold of him for me and set up a meeting for us and I'll leave you alone. No one has to know what you did. Come on! There's nothing wrong about it."

"I'm not his agent! I already told you, you'll have to find him yourself. I'm sure you can find a way, _reporter_. Now, if you would kindly leave us so we can finish…" She turned her back to him and bent over her papers.

Clark was still watching warily as a passing look of frustration came over Arthur's face. Arthur finally noticed him and flashed him a false smile.

"I guess I will have to find another way then," he murmured.

Clark squinted at him ready to listen for any breathed comments he might want to take note of.

"Goodbye then," said Lois with a glance over her shoulder.

Arthur nodded and walked briskly away, his eyes burning with dogged determination and his step rigid. Clark's brilliant eyes followed him until he was out of sight, human sight anyway. Clark could have watched him for miles.

"Why don't I just find him tonight and give him what he wants?" he mused.

Lois's head came up sharply. "Clark, what are you saying? You would be willing to give in to him?"

"It's better than having him follow you."

"We already had this discussion. No one's going to follow me." She looked away from his intense gaze. "Anyways, I have to go get Jason in an hour. Or less. You want to come?"

"Uh, I wish I could but I kind of need to…"

"Work," she finished with a knowing smile. "I know. Just thought I'd ask."

Lois lowered her head back into her work to hide the sudden dimming of her sky-tinted gaze. For her, it seemed the past couple weeks had dented their relationship. For whatever reason, the bottomless seas of love between them suddenly had a bottom. They had been growing together in all ways, strengthening the bond between them, yet the past days felt cautionary, everyday, and forced. Had Superman lost his 'superness' in her eyes? She shuddered.

_No, I still love him as much as I ever did. There's just something holding us in the same place. If I could only see what it was_.

* * *

Arthur from Grandville did not show his face again even by the next day. Lois and Clark had their story plastered on the front page of the Daily Planet paper and all was well. Until the third day. 

Lois was walking from the apartment to go get some dinner. She had left Jason in the care of Mrs. Charleston whom they befriended in the first month of their move to the building. She was the kindly old woman she and Clark had met in the elevator the first day. There were not many more she trusted more than that woman.

Her shoes clicked on the concrete sidewalk, and she buttoned up her coat. The lights of the city reflected up at her from the puddles of water left from the rain earlier in the day. There was also a musty smell from the water soaking into everything.

Her cell phone rang. She answered it after seeing it was the Daily Planet.

"Hello? Oh, hi Perry. What is it now?" She hurried across the street, avoiding vibrant yellow cabs and an unusual amount of black cars. "Are you sure? Why would Richard give up a job like his? It's perfect for him and he loves it."

Perry gave her the news: Richard had come to him with a two-week's notice that same day. She bit her lip as guilt crept into her heart. Had she caused the change in Richard's life dreams? It was true, he would not feel comfortable having to see his ex-fiancé nearly every day at work and watch as her life moved on all right without him. He still loved her: she could see it in his eyes.

"Well, thanks for telling me. I'll have to talk to him myself soon."

He hung up, and she slipped the phone back in her coat pocket. She blew out a frustrated breath and realized she was not paying attention to where she was going. The little café where they often got lunch or dinner was two blocks back.

"Oh, whatever," she muttered as she turned back around.

A vice-like grip caught her arm and dragged her backwards into an alley. Before she could cry for help, a hand covered her mouth and glistening brown eyes looked down at her.

"Hello Miss Lane," said Arthur of the Daily Dish with a sly grin. "I knew I'd catch you alone sometime. You're very independent, you know. But I had to take matters into my own hands to get what I wanted. If you won't bring Superman to me, I'll do it myself."

As soon as he removed his hand, she spat out angrily, "What are you doing? You've lost your mind! You think he'll want an _interview_ with you after this? Maybe while you're locked up somewhere."

He glared at her and shrugged. "I haven't assaulted you and there are no witnesses. Just call him over here."

"Or what?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something. I'm surprised he's not here already. He watches you, doesn't he?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's not my stalker, you idiot. He is out helping other people, out doing some good for the world. And what are you doing? You are trying to distract him just so you can have your little article. I knew this could be a business full of greedy or rough people, but this is ridiculous. Let me go. Go put yourself in danger and he'll rescue you, I'm sure." _I almost wish he wouldn't_, she thought to herself. Then she took it back. _I shouldn't think like that_.

He was eyeing her with a blend of frustration and doubt written in his face. She took the opportunity and kneed him in the stomach. As he doubled over with a loud groan, she slipped away back to the open walkway where other people were. She was not satisfied that he was gone even after she made it to the café with numerous glances over her shoulder and no sight of him.

* * *

Arthur muttered angrily as he straightened again, holding his stomach with a hand and frowning at no one in particular. He leaned against the damp wall as the pain subsided and he caught his breath. 

"That awful little…"

"Going somewhere?"

His head jerked upwards at the unexpected voice. He turned and was not sure whether to feel delighted or afraid.

"Superman. I hoped to meet you while I was here in Metropolis…"

Superman suddenly was towering over him, luminescent blue eyes burning into his flesh. "Really? And under what circumstances?"

"Ohh…So you were watching her." Arthur's smirk was obnoxious and bothersome. "I thought as much."

Superman's solemn expression did not shift as he took another step forward. "I come if _anyone_ is in trouble, and you put Lois into trouble with your overambitious goals. It's time you went back home where you're wanted. If you're even wanted there either."

Arthur's eyes burned, and he clenched his fists. "Do you really want the bad publicity?"

"You really believe they'll let you? No one would believe you anyway. Just go home. Tonight would be best." His cape fluttered faintly as he stirred and his powerful muscles flexed. "If you don't, I'll make sure you're gone myself."

The ominous ring in Superman's voice and the sight of his iron muscles tensing was enough to finally instill fear into the corrupted reporter's heart. He backed away as he nodded.

"Fine. Fine, I'll go. Just leave me alone."

"Of course." His arms lifted in preparation for a launch into the air. "Oh, and don't bother Lois ever again." He flew up into the sky like an arrow from the bow, his wake almost knocking Arthur over.

Later that night, Lois was at peace once news reached her that the terrible man was gone for good.

* * *

The weeks passed in much the same manner, Lois and Clark spending a good amount of time together—also with Jason—and yet Lois still had that strange feeling in her chest like a weight. She did not know what Clark was planning… 

It was a few months since she and Richard had split. Jason was quickly falling into the place of Clark's son, though not quite as Superman's son. His powers continued to be erratic as he and Clark tried to break the block in him. Both were in unknown territory. They still worked on it together and grew ever closer as father and son even while Lois was dispelling her doubts. Clark was only disturbed by the fact that the kryptonite-laced crystal was still not dealt with. It was just sitting in some hidden warehouse of the government while they puzzled out how to destroy it.

What they did not realize was that their lives were being observed from the shadows of dark and disguises. Lois and Jason especially were kept under watchful eyes every week. These invisible lackeys followed the orders of one man, one man with no hair and a bitter, burning desire for revenge.

* * *

**Anonymous replies:**

Mona: Hmm, that suit idea isn't bad actually. I'm not sure how that would work, but...lol, it sounds cool. Yes, there is way too much kryptonite out there. Perhaps I'll deal with that eventually...Thanks for reviewing so faithfully!

jj: Well, it's not Bruce Wayne but that was a good guess. I hadn't actually thought of doing that. I'll try to update sooner next time, lol. Thanks.

**NOTE**: I would really love it if I heard from you all! And just letting you all know, things are now going to get very interesting...;)


	14. The Question

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**: Hey guys! I'm back again, lol. I'm not even going to apologise for the wait because it would get old with each chapter. I will say I hope I won't make you all wait so long between every update in the future :). I can't promise though; especially with our senior papers starting up at school (and other papers and projects). This has a good dose of Lois/Clark fluff! And Clark asks a difficult question...I quite enjoyed writing it, so I hope you guys all enjoy it too!!

* * *

Oblivious to the danger following in their wake because of a certain matter consuming his thoughts, Clark was only aware of the pressures of concealing his identity and continuing to save the world. But there was something distracting him. 

One positive thing was that Lois had gotten over her doubt of her love for Clark. One day it hit her that she was being stupid and only having such thoughts because she was so used to having obstacles between them. Now that none were in sight, it was revelatory. That day the realization came, she could not wait to see Clark. Her interview with someone for an article seemed to drag on, and her questions were scattered and her mind distant.

Clark was sitting at his desk when Lois suddenly was standing right beside him with a smile curling her lips.

"Oh, hey Lois." His heart felt like it was cart wheeling.

"Hi Clark. How've you been today?"

"Great…thanks."

Lois had such a strong urge to touch his face or run a hand through his hair that she backed away a little. "Um, that's great. I'll see you later."

"All right," he said slowly. What was she doing?

She walked away as he rubbed his chin in thought. Now _he_ could not concentrate on his work.

Lois was organizing her notes from the interview when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it without thinking and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Lois."

She bit her lip and sank in her chair. "Hi Richard. What's up?"

"You told me to call to see if Jason could come visit me this weekend."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot, but it's fine. This weekend is great."

They worked out the particulars, but before she could end the call, Richard asked a difficult question.

"Lois, are you seeing anyone?"

She nearly choked on the sip of water she was taking. "What?"

A heavy sigh breathed into the phone. "Jason keeps talking a lot about Clark lately. He says so much and it sounds like they spend a lot of time together, so I thought…I thought there might be something going on."

With whirling thoughts and tumbling emotions, she grasped at the first thing she could find. "Clark lives in the same building as we do, Richard. You know that. He does a bit of babysitting, that's all." She groaned away from the phone and felt like hitting her head on her desk.

Richard was not sure if he believed, but he chose to because he wanted to. If not, wouldn't that make Lois a flighty, unfaithful woman? She loved Superman enough to break up with him even with Jason, but then gives up Superman for a bumbling, stammering reporter? It really did not make sense, so he accepted the fact that his suspicions were rather silly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," he said. "I'll let you go."

"It's okay, Richard. I understand. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Lois's heart resumed its normal pace again as she slid the cell back into her pocket. _If he continues on that thought path, he may find out_…A slight shiver went down her spine.

* * *

Clark pretended to be working while he waited for Lois to call it a night. She had looked distracted frequently throughout the day. He glanced around before getting up and going to her. 

"I think that's enough for today," he said when she looked up.

The serious tone of voice was one she never argued with, one she heard from Superman rarely Clark. Her eyes dropped. "I suppose I could finish this tomorrow."

"Let's go home."

She nodded and gathered up her things. When she looked around, only three other reporters were present.

In the cab on the way home, Lois watched as the lights of the city reflected off the window and listened to the muffled sounds of other cars, occasional streams of music, and human voices all outside the tinted barrier. She wondered if that was what the world sounded like for Clark.

He gently stirred her from her reverie. "Is everything all right? You've been acting a bit…odd…today."

She laid her head back in the seat. "Everything is fine."

"So…Jason will be with Richard this weekend?"

"Yeah, Richard called and…" Her head came whipping around to face him. "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

A sparkling in his eyes was answer enough; but she could not help but smile anyway. It was the subtle nuances of his abilities that continually captivated her.

She lightly smacked him on the arm—lightly for her sake. "You really shouldn't do that."

"You looked anxious, so I just thought I'd listen for a minute or two. All I heard was the first part about Jason."

She was not quite sure why, but she felt relieved. The less he had to worry about, the better. He already had the weight of mankind on his broad shoulders. Yes, she felt it necessary to concern only herself with Richard and his prying.

"Sometimes I wish mind reading was one of my gifts," Clark muttered good-naturedly.

She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You are fine the way you are, my Superman." She felt him tense and saw his gaze latch onto the taxi driver. "Don't worry, Clark."

His crooked smile made her skin tingle. _Wow. I never thought Clark Kent would give me butterflies in my stomach._

* * *

Lois was not an oblivious person, and that would be an understatement. It was quite obvious that Clark was planning something for the weekend, yet she thought it would be a simple date night. He had not exactly been the most romantic of people in the past months. Her cheeks colored though when she remembered the elaborate evening he put on that day he flew her to the Fortress of Solitude. 

He finally told her—well, asked in a way—the day before. What surprised her was the fact that he told her to dress nicely and bring a warm coat. She knew that meant they were flying somewhere.

Friday night arrived.

A flutter at her window brought a smile to her lips. Did he plan on taking her out for a night as Superman? She laughed softly and leaned out the bedroom door. A brief glimpse of red and blue caught her eye.

"Hold on a minute," she called as she retreated back into her room. She hurriedly put on silver and diamond drop earrings and gave her hair one last check. It was pinned at the back of her head with a few tumbling curls falling to her shoulders and around her face. Her knee-length black dress was fit at the waist and framed her slender figure in flattering curves. She slipped on short black jacket and rushed out into the living room thinking Clark would have changed by now. Surprise gleamed in her eyes when she saw he was still in full Superman attire.

"Clark, what exactly are you planning tonight?"

He smiled and proffered up an open hand. "Are you coming, Miss Lane?"

Unable to contain a smile or any semblance of seriousness, Lois took his hand and followed him out to the balcony. It was hard not to miss his sidelong glances tinged with awe.

"Lois…you look beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed pale pink again. She tried to tell herself to stop behaving like a schoolgirl, but she eventually just allowed herself to enjoy the moment. _Who wouldn't feel like this going on a mysterious date with Superman?_ she thought to herself.

He wrapped her in his arms and his warmth. They slowly floated up into the moderate evening air where the sky was blushing with gold and scarlet as the sun set. The glittering tops of Metropolis buildings began to drift away from their feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her eyes tearing away from the view.

"You'll see," he said. His dark hair shimmered when he lifted his head and began to quicken their pace. Speeding over the open ocean and drifting in and out of puffs of cloud basked in warm light, they raced against the sunset. Lois's curiosity was burning now that she knew they were passing over the Atlantic. Where was he going?

As land suddenly appeared far beneath them, she tried to guess where it was. It looked green and golden, spattered with blue water, hilly, and in some places mountainous.

They gradually descended deeper inland. A fairly large town—almost a city—became clear, surrounded by fields of what looked like vineyards and golden wheat and hills on the other side.

He began to drop into a copse of trees just outside the town where they would not be seen. Lois felt her feet gently settle into the grass, but she was hesitant to leave his arms. He smiled down at her and slowly released his hold.

"Here we are," he murmured. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. "Just let me change into something less…noticeable."

She laughed softly and stepped back from. She turned around to look past the trees at the town for her curiosity was too strong to deny now. Studying the stucco walls, rust-colored rooftops, and Mediterranean styles of plants and décor, Lois came to an abrupt realization.

"Clark, don't tell me we are actually in…"

He walked up close behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "In Italy?"

Her eyes widened a little, and she spun around to face him—as well as she could in high heels anyway. "You're not kidding?"

He shook his head.

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "Clark, you are amazing! Do you know that?" Before he could answer, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. "Thank you. This is incredible."

He grinned, his eyes sparkling. "We haven't even done anything yet. Wait to tell me until later. But for now we have to go; the sun is almost gone." He took her small hand in his and led her into town.

As they strolled down the cobblestone walkways in the quaint Italian city, Lois lost herself in the simple beauty of the tan stucco, the warm colours, and the wrought-iron adornments. And it all was cast in the gilded light of the setting sun.

Clark came to a stop at a small café near the edges of the town that rested on a sloping hill. When they went inside, a woman dressed in a black dress suit greeted them in Italian.

Clark smiled sheepishly. "Um…English?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. You have reservations?"

"Yes, for Kent."

She checked a small book and nodded again. "This way please."

Lois held Clark's arm as she led them through a short hallway hanging with landscape paintings and out a vine-covered archway onto a large balcony. It overlooked some of the town and the stunning scenery of Italian countryside. They could watch as the sun dipped down into the West, breathing in the fresh air scented with the perfume of roses growing nearby.

Only a handful of other people were scattered about at the tables. The dark-haired hostess sat them by the edge at the balustrade. When she left them alone, Lois could not contain her excitement. She leaned forward to catch his eye; although he had already been having difficulty keeping his eyes from her, and she just had not noticed.

"This is beautiful, Clark. I never would've even imagined something like this."

"You thought I would just bring pizza and a movie over, right?" The mischief in his eyes sparkled, and she resisted the impulse to pull off his obtrusive glasses. Instead she shrugged in affirmation. "Aha! I knew I'd surprise you."

"Well, you did when you told me to dress nicely."

"And you certainly did do that."

A sense of self-consciousness rushed into her at his admiring gaze. It was brimming with wonder, approval, and unadulterated love. There was not even a touch of lust in his eyes but for the simple longing he had for her in general. He wanted to breathe her in and hold her close.

Lois mumbled some sort of 'thank you' and looked up as a waiter joined them. The meal was delicious and the service impeccable, yet that was not what either of them reveled in most. They took greatest pleasure in the presence of the other. Everything else around them faded away, and they wanted only to spend each moment together.

The sky was painted with purple, rose, and gold until the last rays of the sun disappeared. Stars began to dot the velvety blue heavens, and strings of clear lights glittered among the shrubs and greenery decorating the classy café.

Lois sighed with pleasure. Clark's hand covered hers and softly stroked her pale skin.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Yes, I would like that."

They left the lovely café and walked down through the city until they found a quiet place. It was a small stone bridge arched over a whispering stream where moss carpeted many of the rounded stones. The crystalline water had turned dark with the evening and reflected the golden lights of the town in wavering halos. The pair leaned over the side.

"Thank you Clark," said Lois. The enthusiasm turned into admiration. "I have always wanted to come to Italy. I don't know why, but none of my stories ever got me here. France, yes, Italy…no."

"I know," he grinned. "You mentioned it a few weeks ago under your breath."

Her skin warmed, and she lowered her eyes. "Another perk to having you as a…" Bewilderment drew a slight frown over her face. "What should I call you Clark? 'Boyfriend' just doesn't seem quite the right word."

"A lot of people seem to have trouble knowing what to call me," he murmured, thinking of Jason's past confusion. Then his heart thundered in his chest as his purpose came rushing back. "Well, there is one thing I would give my own life to hear you call me."

"And not live to hear it?" Her voice was only partially painted in amusement.

He barely heard the remark over the loud beating of his heart and racing pulse in his ears.

"What is it, Clark?"

He tore off his glasses. His blazing blue eyes struck her anew as they met hers with an intensity and passion that weakened her knees. One of his hands cupped her cheek as the other fished around in his pocket. Out came a little black box. Lois's eyes widened.

"Lois Lane…will you marry me?"

* * *

**Anonymous Responses: **

Mona: Thank you :). I'm glad to be back again too. Well, the reporter guy is not directly related to the dream Lois had, but you shall see in the next chapters what it might mean for them all...I hope the length is okay. I'm just letting it go where it does, but I think it may be around 20 chapters or so by the end. I'm not sure if I'll address the whole 'suit' issue because I have so much on my plate for this story anyway. I hope I might. Thanks for ideas though! Thanks for your review!

katie: Thanks :).

**NOTE: **Yes, an evil cliffhanger!! Don't strangle me, but it would be awesome if you guys reviewed :)...


	15. Dreams Fulfilled

**NOTE**: Yes, I'm so excited I got this up so fast! I decided to not keep you guys hanging too long :). Thanks to you all who have reviewed! It's great to hear from you guys and know how you feel about the story.

The beginning of the chapter may not seem so surprising or whatnot, but I changed my mind about the proposal being interrupted or some catastrophic event turning up. Things just work out better with how I did it and the storyline. I hope you all enjoy!! Everything _seems_ to be going great for our fave couple...

* * *

Lois's mouth parted. Her knuckles turned white on the old stone beneath her hands. 

_Did he just…?_ She blinked and realized he was staring anxiously at her, waiting. The ring glinted and winked at her. The diamond was average-sized but finely cut with two smaller pieces on each side. It was a beautiful ring. Nonetheless, the look in Clark's eyes was even more beautiful.

"Yes."

Clark stood in shock. She began to shine as her lips curved and transformed into the most brilliant smile he ever saw her give.

"Of course I will, Clark."

She laughed as he caught her up in his arms.

"Of course I will," she murmured against his throat. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and breathed him in. He was like the wind and sky. Her feet were off the ground, but she did not notice. He held her close and tried to control the eruption of emotions burning inside, overwhelming him. His heart's greatest desire was finally in his hands.

He set her back on her feet and held her finely-shaped face in his hands to look deep into her azure eyes. "I love you Lois Lane."

Before she could answer, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His hand slid to the back of her neck and her slender arms wrapped around his. She pressed closer.

When they needed to breathe, they pulled back to look at one another again. He rested his brow against hers so their noses touched.

"I love you Clark Kent…my Superman." Her fingers clasped around his coat. "And I always will."

The flight home was much like the first except for the night enveloping them. Instead of the sunlight rimming the clouds, a vast array of stars glittered above and in the water below like crystal fragments. Lois knew it was a lot colder as well, but she did not feel it. Her arms were wrapped around Superman's waist, and her head rested on his broad chest. He held her against him protectively as he soared over the dark ocean.

Lights appeared ahead as land surfaced. It was like gold dust spilt in patches on the ground. They headed for the largest one that was Metropolis.

He landed on the balcony. He brushed aside a stray tendril from her smooth cheek. Lois did not move her arms from around him.

"Lois," he breathed. "Will Jason…will he be okay with this?"

She tilted her head back. "I think he couldn't be happier even if he suddenly started flying on his own." When Clark laughed, she shrugged. "Well, maybe."

"We'll see."

"I can't wait to tell him." Her excitement bubbled over until she could not contain it. She stood on the tips of her toes again and kissed him quite thoroughly before backing away towards the door. "I'll see you around, Superman."

Her smile warmed his heart like a fire. He could not leave just yet. He caught her off-guard and pulled her into another kiss filled with every ounce of his love and passion for her. Her eyes fluttered open when he gently pulled away.

"I'm always around." His cape rippled around his shoulders like crimson water as he shot up into the stars.

* * *

It was such a euphoric feeling, Lois could not explain it. Any bad news would have washed right off of her, and the world seemed a brighter place for the time being. The news of her engagement throbbed inside, yet she had no one to share it with. 

_I'm engaged to Superman_. She laughed aloud as she slipped out of her heels and removed her earrings. Her hair tumbled down in soft waves as the pins came out.

Her hands clenched around the metal pins. _I'm engaged to Superman_. It suddenly had a whole new tone to it, and she collapsed into a chair.

Terribly sobering thoughts tore apart her joy.

"No one can know," she whispered. Her lips barely moved. _What was I thinking? Anyone with half a brain would know who Clark really was if they found out we're getting married. Especially Richard. He's already suspicious. Some people still believe I'm done with Superman after that article, but it would just be too dangerous for Clark_.

_Are we going to have to get married in secret? _

She groaned and decided to go to bed. She would deal with everything after a good night's rest.

But deep into the night, another dream came…

_Lois squinted at the assault of bright light. When her eyes adjusted, she gasped. It was the same crystal cavern as the first strange dream. She placed a trembling hand against the wall to steady herself._

_She walked forward around a corner of jutting silvery crystal and found what she was searching for. It was the same raised ground with the same tall figure of a man clothed in black. _

_After a few more tentative steps forward, she gathered enough courage to speak before he turned around. "Jason?"_

_He gave an almost imperceptible movement. But he did not stir from his place._

"_What's going on?" she asked, growing bolder with each moment._

_It was not until she began ascending the steps that he acknowledged her presence with a turn of his head._

"_Jason?" He looked so much like Superman that her original speculation felt reinforced. And wasn't that her mouth he had?_

_The young man did not answer at first. "He's in danger. It already may be too late."_

"_Who? Is Jason in danger? Why won't you tell me anything with a straight answer?" She balled her hands into fists in frustration. "He's my son and if he's in danger, I need to know."_

"_Would you let your own blood be harmed? Only one can save him, but you must tell him before it's too late." His head dropped, and his dark hair fell forward. "Go. Go now."_

_Breath went out of her when he rushed forward to grip her shoulders when she did not budge. He pushed her back and a scream ripped from her throat. She was falling backwards. Before she hit the hard crystal ground, the dream ended abruptly._

Lois opened her eyes to the darkness in her room. She reached over to turn the bedside lamp on to dispel the shadows. Her heart began to slow to its normal pace.

"Not again." She drew up her knees and rested her face in her hands.

It took an hour for her to fall asleep again, but even then it was troubled rest.

* * *

While Lois and Clark were in Italy, dark events were afoot. Every week they were watched. Every week a man or woman kept a distant eye on Lois and Jason, always changing disguises to avoid being noticed or recognized. They remained inconspicuous enough that even Lois Lane of the Daily Planet did not notice, and she and Clark were so used to bold, straightforward attacks that it never occurred to them to be wary of anything else. Lex Luthor was still missing or gone in their minds. 

But he was very much alive. And he was seeking revenge. No matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to kill Superman. However, did he really need to _kill_ Superman to destroy him?

Richard stretched out his legs in the plastic lounge chair. He looked up at Jason who played a few feet away in the grass. The sun was setting behind Metropolis, and they stayed out until evening began to settle in.

Richard stood and set aside his newspaper. "Come on Jason. It's time to go inside."

Jason picked up his toys as Richard waited.

_He's so careful with them lately_, thought the reporter. _Is it because of…well_…He remembered what happened to the Frisbee. A pang in his heart throbbed. He was reminded so often that Jason was not his son.

The little boy ambled past into the house. Richard closed the sliding door and urged him up the stairs to his room. After putting away his things, Jason got ready for bed.

Richard tucked him in his bed, smoothing the blankets over his chest. "Tired?"

"Yeah." He squirmed. "Daddy, are you okay?"

A lump formed in his throat. "I'm fine Jason. Why do you ask?"

"You've been really quiet. And sometimes you look sad."

Hearing those words coming from the boy's mouth was bittersweet. It pulled at his soul to know Jason cared enough to notice such things. He drew a deep breath.

"No, I'm all right." He ruffled Jason's hair with a grin plastered on. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The boy pulled the comforter up to his chin and closed his eyes.

"I love you," Richard whispered. He rose from the edge of the bed and left the room. He sat at the dining room table to clear away some of the thoughts troubling him.

Yet the past few nights' little sleep caught up to him. His head lowered imperceptibly onto his arms on the cold tabletop. All thought fled.

When darkness choked all light in the heavens and the only one on in the house was in the dining room, shadows stirred and separated. The alarm system was bypassed easily to seem real. They crept silently inside, avoiding the light, and up the steps. They moved as living dark from the blackest depths of nightmares.

With a clipped signal, one stole through the door ajar upstairs. His looming figure was cast upon a small lump in the bed as he glided forward. His gloved hands flexed and reached at his belt for a small pouch. Something dropped into his open palm. It glinted hideous green in what little illumination the moon provided. Where on earth it is the color of life, for others it is the color of death.

Sleeping at unawares, the boy did not even stir when the dark phantom placed the object around his neck. A child's innocence is founded much on trust: why would anyone want to harm him or strangers come sneak into their house?

Yet as soon as the weight of the object settled on his chest, his eyes opened. The shadowed man saw him wake. He clamped a hand over his mouth and jerked him out of bed.

The child struggled to no avail. The man carried him with a cold grip to his companion, and they took their captive into the shadows with them.

Richard's head jerked up with a start. He moaned as he massaged his temple. _I can't believe I fell asleep here…_

An itch in his senses caused him to get up and feel like turning on more lights. He shuddered and walked out into the living room. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. He immediately flipped the switch and spun around.

"No!"

The last thing he saw was the image of two men all in black with masked faces carrying Jason. It went black as one darted out and struck him on the head with something heavy.

* * *

Lois scrambled out of bed when her phone started blaring for her attention. She glanced at the clock and felt like throwing the phone out the window. It was barely 5:00 in the morning! 

But when she saw it was Richard, she frowned and answered. With sleep lingering in her voice, she said, "Richard, this had better be important. Do you realize what time it is?"

"Lois! You've got to listen."

The fear in his voice startled her and even made her afraid.

"Someone took him."

Her hand clenched the phone and her breath caught in her throat. "Richard, what are you talking about?" The dreams rushed down on her like a sledgehammer.

"Jason is gone!"

* * *

**Anonymous reviews:**

Mona: Mm, I would love to fly too...if only...Anyway, lol, I hope this chap. satisfies with Lois's answer and such :). I'm glad you enjoyed the lovely fluffiness of the last one. Thank you very much, I'm glad to be almost done with my senior year :). Only three more months!

**NOTE**: Ah, another cliffhanger!! Hopefully I'll write the next chapter as quick or quicker as this one...I would love to hear how this one is from you guys!


	16. Taken

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Wow, 3 months is way too long! I feel like I was thwarted or something. First I had my huge senior paper to write and finish off high school stuff and then the internet stopped working on my computer! It's awful so I'm on a different computer having transferred files and whatnot. Ahhhhh!!! I'm sure we've all experienced evil computer problems. Well, I'm glad to be back and I hope nobody forgot about this story :). Enjoy this long-coming chapter! Thanks for hanging in there...

* * *

Lois ran up and up the stairs of their apartment building. Her lungs sucked in air in gasps but not only from exertion. She tore open the door to the roof of the skyscraper, bright sunlight burning her eyes. She stopped and lifted her head.

"Clark!" Her voice felt torn and ragged as she cried out as loud as ever before. "Clark!"

Her knees weakened. Her hands trembled. Just as she began to fall to her knees, strong arms encircled her waist and cradled her slender body.

Superman quieted her with a soft voice. "Lois, what's wrong?" His hands cupped her face as dread crept like black filth into his heart.

Tears spilled down in slow droplets from the fringes of her lashes. Her fingers gripped the edges of his cape as though it were the only thing holding her up. "They took Jason."

His eyes blazed. "Who?"

She felt his mood shift as clearly as the changing wind. His muscles grew taught. His face was stretched in schooled distress. He wiped a few stray tears from her skin.

She shook her head and pressed her lips together as she fought the tears and weeping. For most of her life, she was concerned with taking care of herself, not a husband or children or even close friends. She was a bit of a loner. Until Clark came along. It was not even just Superman who broke down her barriers, but the soft-spoken reporter who softened her first with his persistent friendship and quiet love. Emotions never controlled her; she never let them. Yet now that her own son was suddenly whisked away into the hands of some dark phantoms, she could not contain them anymore. Having Jason had changed everything.

"Lois, I promise you…I will find Jason and bring him back. He will not have harmed one hair on his head."

"He? You think Lex Luthor did this?"

"I know he did. Who else?" Superman drew her into a tight embrace and whispered into her hair, "I'll be back tonight. I promise." He did not swear to be back with Jason, though, for he knew Lex would make it as difficult as possible to find him. Where would he even start? "Go back downstairs, get dressed, and relax if you can. Calling the police won't do anything either, so all you can do is sit tight."

"You know I can't, Clark."

He nodded and said, "I know, but I don't think it will help this time."

"It will make me feel more useful."

"All right. But be careful."

"And you too." She brushed her fingers over his cheek and jaw line. "Lex knows all your weaknesses, and he has Jason. Be very careful. I don't want anything to happen to you or our son."

"I have to go. I have to find him."

"Then go." She took a few steps back, her arms crossing over her stomach. "Please hurry."

"I will."

He squeezed her hand once more before lifting off into the air. Lois backed away towards the door. Her tears dried and her trembling stilled as her fiery determination began to burn inside her chest.

She hurried back down to the apartment, took a quick shower, and got dressed in a matter of minutes. Then she went to Richard's house. He did not answer at first, but he finally opened the door on the second try. His bleary gaze brightened only a little at the sight of her.

"Come in," he beckoned, "but I don't know if it will do any good. They left nothing, not even a footprint or a fingerprint."

"I know." She set her purse down on a chair and stood at the foot of the stairs. "Now…where did they come in?"

He leaned against the wall and massaged his brow with his hand and eyes closed. A weary sigh pressed through his lips. "I don't know."

"Did you see where they left?"

"No, I was unconscious."

"They knocked you out?"

"They had to or I wouldn't let them take Jason. You know I would give my life gladly to keep him from harm."

"I do. I figured they did something to you, but I wasn't sure. What did they look like?"

He described the little he could.

She sat on the bottom steps and rested her head in her hands. "Is there anything you can tell me?"

"No, Lois, there isn't. I didn't exactly get much time or chance to notice anything."

"I'm sorry but it's the only thing I have right now." Her voice raised a few levels then lowered again. "Sorry Richard. It's none of your fault." Her hands trembled again in her lap as more tears threatened to brim over. _My son…my own son…The dreams were right._

That realization brought her head up and her mind into focus. The dreams tried to warn her—whoever the man was who looked suspiciously like Jason.

"Lois, why are you here?" Richard asked in a gentle tone.

"To find what I can. To do whatever I can. I can't sit around and wait."

His pallor suddenly changed. "Lois…I called the police."

Her shoulders hunched forward as her eyes found his. "How long ago?"

"Just before you got here. They'll be here any moment." He sauntered over to the window to pull back the drape.

"They can't help us."

"What do you mean?"

"The man who took my son can never be touched by the police, not even the CIA or FBI. It's just not possible."

Richard suddenly appeared much older than he was. "You're saying…Lex Luthor is part of this? No, no he's gone."

"He has an awful habit of coming back a lot. He's the bad guy who never seems to die and can never quench his thirst for revenge. If it was someone else, I would be shocked." Her lips quivered. "What's he going to do to him?"

She closed her eyes, recalling the nightmare on Luthor's boat. He had waved the kryptonite in front of Jason without hesitation even before anything happened. What would he do now he knew the boy was truly the son of Superman? Of course, none of them were certain how the green crystal really affected Jason, but he had not liked it the first time. And he did not seem to have full powers. Did that include invulnerability? Lois had not seen him hurt for a while, but he was careful anyway and over-protected by her and Richard at first. She prayed the blood of Krypton ran strong in him so Lex could not harm him. Lex might not even have kryptonite unless…

"Oh no," she breathed.

"What?"

"They didn't destroy the kryptonite."

There was a pause as Richard digested the comment. "The government still has it kept somewhere? I thought they got rid of it."

"They planned to, but it's still there in some 'secret' place they took it. And it's nearly impossible for them to have picked up every piece possible from the ocean floor. What if…what if Lex Luthor got ahold of some again?"

Richard sat beside her and took her hand. "Jason will be fine. Superman's doing something, isn't he?"

She nodded.

"Then don't worry. Nothing has stopped him so far." _Not even me_, he thought.

"Thanks Richard. I know. Not even kryptonite has slowed him down."

Yet she was afraid the capture of his son would.

* * *

A blue and red figure streaked across the sky beneath the full zenith of the sun. He slowed down and hovered over Metropolis with clenched fists. He had searched all of Lex's old hideaways first—finding nothing—and then all cars, boats, and planes within all the area he could have gotten to in that time. Anything blocked with lead, he also checked. Nothing turned up. Now he had no idea where to look. Where could Lex have gone? 

Frustration settled in, and a fire burned in his chest. All Lex had done in the past was more than enough to build the anger in Superman, yet this was too far.

He listened to every little sound in all of Metropolis. Nothing.

But then a familiar voice snatched his attention. Lois. The anguish in her voice tore open his heart like a blade of kryptonite. Following the sound, he ended up at her and Richard's old house—now Richard's. He should have guessed she would be there investigating like a detective, interrogating Richard and searching the house.

His feet lowered abruptly as he paused in the air above. Three police cars were parked in the driveway. A sigh passed his lips. _Richard must have called them. Lois wouldn't have_. His eyes pierced through the roof and walls until he saw her standing in the living room with two officers. Richard stood by a window.

A pang of distress throbbed in his heart when he saw Jason's piano and a few toys nearby.

_Lex Luthor has no idea what he's awakened…_

* * *

Lois tapped her foot on the off-white carpet. The police were not getting any further than she had, but another idea was forming in her mind. 

"Richard, I'm leaving."

"Where will you go? There's nothing you can do."

"There is something." She gathered up her jacket and bag into her arms. "If I find anything, I'll let you know…eventually. If it leads anywhere, you may not hear from me for a while."

"Be careful Lois. That man has tried to kill you more than once. He's dangerous," he spoke as he followed her to the door.

"Thanks, but I've got to go. Jason is all that matters."

She rushed outside and nearly slammed the door behind. As she maneuvered around cop cars, a solid figure blocked her path. She gave a start.

"There's no time Lois," said Superman, "so I'll be brief. I heard what you said. You plan on going to the Daily Planet, don't you?" When she nodded, he continued. "It's faster if I take you."

Since she did not protest, he scooped her up in his arms and leaped into the air. While they headed towards the Daily Planet, Lois finally spoke.

"You didn't find anything." It was not even a question.

"I haven't given up. I looked everywhere within 100 miles."

"Maybe it'll take the both of us to accomplish something," she murmured.

His hold on her tightened. "Maybe."

They were on the roof in a few moments.

"Clark, I'm going to track down every piece of property Lex owns. I don't care how, but I will. And then we can look there."

"_I_ will look. _You_ should stay away, stay here where it's safe."

The first half-hearted smile she could muster since the terrible news appeared on her lips. "And I thought you knew me so well."

"I thought I'd at least try. It's hard enough seeing you put your life on the line so much in your job." His handsome features hardened. "Go Lois. Go see if you can find anything."

She leaned up to kiss him then burst through the door nearby to take the elevator down. Superman spared only a moment to watch her go before he left.

* * *

**NOTE**: The plot thickens! Kind of...Well, thanks for reading. I would _**love**_ to hear from you guys! (But don't track me down for taking so long to update, lol) 


	17. Secrets of the Mines

**A/N**: Well, I'll try not to give excuses for my loooong absence, but this summer I've kind of been all over the place with different stuff. And I seem to have longer and longer periods between chapters as the story goes on...I'll try not to do that, lol. Thanks for all those of you hanging in there and bearing with me! I'm about to head off for college, so I've been a bit occupied but I really wanted to hurry and update before I go. Enjoy the chapter!! (I had to rewrite it twice. It was a toughy...)

* * *

Lex Luthor leaned back in his plush leather seat in the newest lair he occupied. It was underground—much like the first one Superman had found—but this one was different. This one was special. He closed his eyes, and a wicked grin curled his lips. 

Happy thoughts littered his conscious. He had Superman's son in his hands where he could crush him, and he knew the caped hero would be furious. He wished he could have seen his face when he found out. And that silly woman who was his mistress.

He briefly opened his eyes when Kitty banged open the door and plopped down in another chair nearby. She had been moody ever since the whole stranded island incident. Was she even useful to him anymore?

"What's wrong now, Kitty?" His tone was bored.

Her head whipped around. "Wrong? Well, maybe the fact that we just kidnapped a five year old?"

"Six now."

"That's so much better," she muttered.

The glare he sent her closed her mouth abruptly. An awkward silence deepened her bitter mood and clouded his good one.

Kitty glanced over her shoulder frequently, every few minutes. Lex finally sat up and set aside his drink.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" she asked.

He shook his head. "He's not just a kid. He's the bratty spawn of Superman."

The hard edge in his voice was as cold and sharp as a double-edged sword. It was obviously a touchy subject no matter where they were or what mood he was in, so Kitty dropped it completely.

"It's time to see what the brat can do."

* * *

Jason opened his eyes. It was dark, but he could still faintly see through the shadows. He was in an empty room where he could not see if there were any windows. He groaned when a sharp pain shot through his head. He blinked back tears of pain as he put his head on his knees and curled into himself. The pain suddenly subsided. He sat up again and unsteadily rose to his feet. 

For a moment, it almost grew clearer in the room, and Jason rubbed his eyes. He did not like the dark.

A thump sounded through the ceiling. He jumped a bit and stared up into the blackness with fear beginning to burn in the pit of his stomach. All he remembered was two men in black taking him from his house and brief glimpses of being shoved into a black car and driving somewhere.

Jason suddenly turned around when a sense of dread crept up his spine and saw a dreadful thing lying there on the floor close by. Its eerie green glow touched upon his face, the kryptonite rock like a living nightmare staring him in the face.

* * *

Lois scrolled furiously through property records, searching for the right name. Nothing was coming up worth noting and frustration was beginning to blind her senses. She finally clicked off all the research on her screen and laid her head in her hands. For the first time ever, she did not know what to do. 

She finally raised her head again and pulled up a satellite image of Metropolis and all the surrounding area. _Lex couldn't have gone far without leaving a trail. He must be somewhere close. _She moved outside of the city. Her eyes caught on an unattractive blot on the blurry map, so she leaned closer. At first it was only its stark brownness in a midst of green fields, rolling hills, and golden crops that made her look, but then it was something else that held her attention.

"The mining area," she murmured to herself.

A little bit of information had come to her at some point about it. There were old mine shafts as well as newer mining areas. Something nagged at the back of her mind. What was it?

It all came in a rush of overwhelming revelation. She suppressed the urge to leap to her feet and cry out in triumph. She hurriedly gathered up her things and shut off her computer before rushing to the elevator.

_Could that be it? But…what if I'm completely off track?_

Another random bit of information had come to her while pondering the mines. Lead deposits often were left in the ground in mining sites. Being the highly intelligent man he was, Lex Luthor would certainly know that if she could figure it out. Would he take advantage of the natural opportunity? And would Clark have searched that place when it was natural lead just in the ground?

Lois reached the lobby and looked around at all the people passing by her, none of whom had any idea of what was going on. Hopelessness threatened to pull her down into a dark pit.

"Lois?"

Perry White turned her around to face him.

"Lois, are you okay? You look kinda pale and…I don't know. You don't look well, not to sound rude..."

"No, I'm fine." She forced a transparent smile. "There's just some personal things I need to take care of right away."

Perry eyed her with disbelief glinting in his eyes, but he nodded and let her go anyway. "All right. But if there is anything I can do, let me know."

"Thanks boss." She smiled for real this time and patted his arm. "I have to go."

"Take care of yourself Lois."

As soon as she was outside, the fierce reporter in her resurfaced and took charge. She walked down the sidewalk until she turned into an empty alley. It was only a few moments before Superman dropped quietly down in front of her.

"Clark!" she whispered excitedly as she grabbed his arm. "I think I have a lead. There is an…"

"Abandoned mine an hour drive from here," he finished.

Her mouth was hanging open before she closed it again. "You thought of it too, I see."

"When I was searching all of Metropolis I flew over the old part of the mines, saw that the lead blocked my vision, and continued on. Since it was natural, I didn't think anything of it, but now…" He came forward and looked down into her eyes. "Stay here where I know you'll be safe. I will bring back our son no matter what it takes."

Without replying, she stepped closer and gave him a quick embrace. Then he was gone. She lingered only a minute longer before she hurried out of the alley.

As she climbed into her car, she dialed on her cell. Richard picked up the phone and answered with a strong hint of anxiety in his voice. She took a deep breath.

"Richard, it's Lois. Don't worry. Jason is going to be fine. I…I think we know where he is."

"Where? How did you find out?"

"I can't tell you right now. We might not even be right, and I don't want you trying to come too. Please just tell the police to not get involved because it's better to deal with Luthor alone. Goodbye Richard."

"Wait…Lois! Why can't you…?"

She pressed her lips together and hung up before he could ask anymore questions. She dropped her cell phone onto the seat next to her and pushed down on the gas. An hour drive? She would have to make it shorter…

* * *

Superman dashed across the sky over the skyscrapers and through puffs of clouds until he saw the mining site. He dropped low enough not to stand out and tried to use his x-ray vision. Lead spotted the ground below. He would have to search the normal way. 

Dust stirred around him as he landed and coated his red boots by the time he reached an entrance to the old mine shafts. He had to clear away a bit of rubble that only took him a few seconds before he stepped inside. It was pitch black to normal eyes, but he could see everything including the old timbers and tunneled walls. He tried scanning the area again with no better results. He heaved a sigh and began to fly through the dark tunnels, his own words from months before echoing in his mind: _"Next time he and I meet…it will be the last."_

It was not long before his eyes caught on a sign of life. Tracks in the dusty ground slowed him down so he could study them better. Large footprints scuffled about on the forgotten pathways leading in the direction he was headed, but he paused to find the entrance they had to have used. His piercing eyes scanned the walls and found a hidden door with stairs winding up towards higher ground behind it.

He lingered no longer and followed the trail deeper into the mines.

It did not take long for him to discover another hidden entryway where the tracks stopped. He would rather have used secrecy this time around instead of barging in like usual for he had learned to be more wary around Lex Luthor. It was very possible he had kryptonite in his possession again: the capture had been too confident not to be suspicious.

Those thoughts led to thoughts of Jason and his anger raged again like a fiery torrent rushing through his veins. He eyed the hidden doorway only a second more before a red haze misted over his eyes and hot beams tore into the metal behind the dusty wall. Lex Luthor would know he was coming. He would hear as death burst through the door in an ominous booming and cracking trembling through the walls.

* * *

Lex Luthor leaped to his feet when he heard the echoing rumble and the alarm that rang in his ears where he sat in the control room. It put a smirk on his face for it reminded him of their first meeting in his underground lair beneath Metropolis years ago. 

But this time would be different. This time it would end differently…

* * *

**NOTE**: Another cliffie!! Oops...Well, I'm getting back into the story so hopefully the next update won't be as long. I would really love you guys if you let me know what you think of the chapter (or the story in general)! 

**Responses**:

**Mona**: Yes, _way_ too long, but I'm trying to be faster in the future for you and all the other readers out there :). I'm happy to hear my story is still interesting though and that everything is coming across well with the characters. Always glad to hear from you! Thanks :).


	18. Hasty Blunderings

**A/N**: Well, it's been a while...pretty much a whole year. Let's just say a combination of college and lots of changing craziness in my life helped prevent completing this story. Looking over these 2 stories, I felt my writing of them really stunk, but I hope to at least finish this off well. I lost my Superman muse for a long time. But I've got it back and I intend to finish this! Sorry for leaving you all hanging for far too long.

I hope everyone picks up on the story again and that this chapter satisfies :). It's a bit longer than the others too...Thanks for all of you who stuck in there! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Jason started when three men burst into the dark room. He shuddered at their hard faces and the coldness of their eyes. Horrifying memories flooded his mind, triggered by the rough cronies. Images of the man with the shaved head trying to hurt his mom, Lex Luthor screaming in their faces, and gripping the edge of the piano in one last desperate surge of panic until it flew from his hands.

They picked up the green-laced rock before grabbing Jason. His fear paralyzed him and restrained him from struggling. He did not understand why this was happening again. Why wouldn't they stop?

"Come on kid," the shortest man growled. "The boss wants to see you. Don't even think of trying to get away, brat."

He let out a soft grunt when the crony hauled him off his feet.

"You really think that kid can…you know?"

"I don't think so. Looks pretty normal to me. Kind of scrawny actually."

It was dark even when they stepped out into the hall. Dim light cast long shadows on the ground and their steps echoed. The men hesitated a moment when a faint rumble interrupted the sound of their footfalls and heavy breathing.

Jason closed his eyes and wished the nightmare would stop. Something was happening again. It felt the same as last time.

* * *

Lex's smug satisfaction dampened a bit when he realized the only thing between him and an enraged powerful being from another planet was a chunk of rock. True, he had seen it drop Superman to his knees more than once, but the eerie sounds travelling through the walls were enough to make even the resolute and collected Lex Luthor ponder a sliver of doubt. He had moved out of the control room and its darkness but for the glowing screens and stood in a room adjoined. Superman was barreling towards him at lightning speed, bursting through metal doors and thick walls of earth. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out the green glistening kryptonite.

Finally the sealed door burst from its hinges and from the wall. Lex ducked behind a table and first caught sight of a pair of red boots in the once-doorway. In the blink of an eye, the boots were in front of his face. Superman suddenly had a hold on his shirt and slammed him against the wall a few feet off the ground then held him there.

Deep blue fire swirled in his eyes with an occasional hint of red as though he fought against using his heat vision right then to fry Lex Luthor. But his steely grip gradually loosened bit by bit until the criminal mastermind dropped to the floor. Superman crumpled back against the table behind him.

As soon as he gathered his bearings, Lex stood and stared at his nemesis. He lifted his hand and opened it, studying the softly luminous kryptonite. "Amazing isn't it? Just one simple little rock can bring such a super being to our level." Anger clouded his conscious in a thick haze. "But even when I have an entire continent of it, even when I stab you with it, somehow you still survive!"

Lex leaned forward and threw his fist clutching the meteor rock at Superman's face. Superman tried to deflect it and succeeded once or twice but the punches kept coming. He could not stop all of them. And he hated the weakness trapping him.

"Mr. Luthor, we brought him."

Lex stopped and looked up at the large hole that once was a doorway where three of his men stood holding the boy. Jason's large blue eyes seemed to grow even larger when he saw the red cape and blue suit.

"Good. Just in time to see his fa…"

"No!" Superman gave a great cry and struggled back to his feet.

"You never stay down, do you?" Lex grumbled. "But this time…this time you will."

He struck the superhero across the face harder this time. A trickle of blood trailed in a crimson streak from his nose. Jason noticeably froze. Lex leant down towards the caped man's face.

"So, he doesn't know does he? He doesn't know who his real father is. Of course, after killing off one of my men with a piano, you'd think he would realize." He straightened and motioned to his cronies. "One of you go get the box of kryptonite. It might be a good idea to have as much around as possible with these two."

* * *

Lois broke all speed limits imaginable driving down rural roads and even the more travelled ones on her way to the mines. Nothing was going to stop her from going to her son. And Clark…It was more than likely Lex Luthor planned ahead—as always—and was well stocked with the poisonous meteor rock.

That also made her wonder: would it affect Jason the same way it did his father? If that man dared to harm her son in any way, she would be willing to kill him herself once and for all. But could she really? She knew Clark would not do it no matter how much he wanted to. Was he just going to end up in prison again only to escape for the third time?

What she really hoped to find was Lex Luthor and his thugs incapacitated or disposed of and Clark with Jason safe and unharmed—both of them. She hated it when the two people she loved most were in danger. But an unsettled queasiness in the pit of her stomach warned her otherwise.

_How is it we're all magnets for trouble? And why is it always Lex Luthor at the middle of everything?_

Her heart rate jumped to three times its normal pace.

A loud crunch rang in her ears, but she didn't need the sound to tell her someone had just rammed her from behind. The car jerked forward a little. She glanced in the rearview mirror and only saw a silver SUV nearly attached to her bumper. The driver's face was obscured.

Lois shoved on the gas even though she was already up to 95 miles an hour. The idiot behind her obviously had more horsepower but she would at least try to get away.

_Get away? We're not exactly full of options out here in the fields and corn crops, maybe a few hills. How am I supposed to lose this guy?_

Her head almost bounced off the steering wheel the next time the SUV hit her.

"All right. That's it!"

No cars were coming as far as she could see in the other lane. She swerved into the wrong lane then slammed on the brakes. The SUV shot ahead until the driver slowed it down. She hit the gas to catch up and braced herself for impact. She waited till the nose of her car was at the back passenger door and sharply turned the wheel. The SUV nearly veered into the ditch from her abrupt contact but straightened again on the road. Again she tried. Again the driver avoided the ditch.

A broad silver side suddenly filled her vision as the larger vehicle swung around and blocked her path with a squeal of tires on pavement. They collided.

She groaned and quickly pushed aside the airbag to unbuckle her seatbelt. After a moment of fumbling, it unfastened and she began to open the door. It was time to see what psychotic idiot decided to try to run her off the road. Unfortunately all she had was pepper spray. She was about to get it from her purse when the culprit stepped around the car. Her breath caught.

"Arthur Armstrong?!"

"Lois Lane," he smirked. It was then she noticed the gun in his hand. "You're a difficult woman, you know. But you finally opened yourself right up for the taking."

"What are you doing? Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Still the intrepid reporter to the end, Lane. Even with a gun in your face. You're not going to get your questions answered this time unless I feel like divulging. Let's just say someone gave me a very convincing and very persuasive reason to follow you. Now that job is over and it's time to finish it. My employer decided your time was up. You've been enough trouble already."

"Does your employer have a shocking lack of hair and decency with the initials L.L.?"

"It doesn't matter who. Come with me. Besides, you don't have a choice."

Lois planted her feet firmly on the ground silently praying another car would actually use the deserted road. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"How original," Arthur mocked. "These bullets say you will."

"And this says I won't."

Even as Arthur's brow wrinkled in confusion, Lois sprayed his face with mace—which she had managed to grab just as he confronted her with the gun. He yelled and cursed, and she cracked a fist on his wrist. The gun dropped. She snatched it up. He looked up through watery red eyes and cursed even more under his breath.

"Well, I guess you should stick to being a nosy reporter, Mr. Armstrong," said Lois in a sickly sweet voice. "Obviously the head hunter business isn't your calling. I have to know…why would you willingly kill me? You're not a killer, Arthur. You don't even know me or why your 'employer' wants me dead. I'm surprised he actually hired you for this sort of job when he could have gotten anyone else more equipped to do it. Why do this?"

As he wiped at his eyes, he said, "What can I say? Lex Luthor is a very persuasive man…"

* * *

Clark drew a shaky breath into his lungs. It still never felt like he had quite enough air. His muscles contorted with pain intermittently. And with each fresh wave of pain or weakness, he berated himself silently.

_I knew Luthor wouldn't be empty-handed. I knew he wouldn't take Jason without having a plan for when I arrived. And what would a plan be without kryptonite? _

His eyes trailed towards the ominous green-flecked rock set just out of reach. Luthor had set it down a few moments ago to approach the men holding Jason. It inspired his rage to spill over even more.

_I let my anger get out of hand. If I'd have been thinking clearly, I wouldn't have just barged in without knowing what waited. Now it's my fault Jason and I are both hostage. _

"Leave him alone," he said in a deceptively strong voice. "He shouldn't be here." Even if he blamed himself, he would not let anything happen without a fight. He would die for Jason if that is what it took.

"Well, that's your fault, isn't it?" Lex Luthor laughed. "In fact, he wouldn't even exist at all if it weren't for you…" He laughed again, for some reason finding it so amusing that Superman had a child. He crouched in front of Jason who flinched and tried backing away. "It's bad enough having one of you around. But two? No, we can't have that."

Clark had been angry before. But this…This was on a whole other level. If Luthor brought any kryptonite an inch closer or laid even a finger on his son, even kryptonite would have a difficult time stopping him from getting ahold of the criminal mastermind with his bare hands. And his bare hands could do a lot of damage.

The fear in Jason's eyes was enough to force Clark to his feet. Lex noticed the struggling behind him and glanced over his shoulder. His smirk was telling of his lack of intimidation. He stalked over to the fallen superhero.

"I enjoyed this last time. And I think I'll enjoy it even more now. This time I'll savor it instead of killing you so fast." He threw a hard punch that landed roughly on his cheek. Then another to the other side.

Lex was interrupted by a loud shout and his eyes widened.

* * *

Lois tied Arthur up using duct tape she found in his SUV, took the keys for the bigger vehicle—less totaled by the collision—and drove off as fast as it would go towards the mines. Arthur could show her the entrance to Lex Luthor's hideaway, but she kept the gun at reach while he was laid across the back seat.

"We're here," she murmured. The eerily deserted mines loomed ahead. She pulled the car to a stop and killed the engine. "Arthur, you'd better show me how to get to where that man's hiding. My son is in there…" Her voice choked on the word 'son' and she cursed her weakness. _But no…Jason's my little boy. He's my son. It's not a weakness to fear for his life._

"What?" Arthur's head shot up from the seat. "Your kid's in there? Yeah, he wanted me to keep an eye on you guys, but…he never said anything about taking your kid. Don't blame me for that. I had nothing to do with it."

Her hope that some spark of compassion ignited in Arthur at the knowledge of Jason's kidnapping vanished the more he talked. He only cared about himself. He just didn't want her to shoot him for being a part of the scheme.

"Arthur," she turned off the safety on the gun and turned around to look at him, "if you don't show me where the opening is, I won't be afraid to shoot you. I won't kill you, but a bullet in the foot really isn't going to feel good."

In truth, she did not want to shoot him at all, yet she was willing to do whatever it took to save her son. Something must have gone wrong: Clark hadn't come back with Jason. He would have found her by then if he had and brought them together.

This was the last time Lex Luthor would threaten and harm her loved ones.

"All right!" exclaimed the tied up reporter. "You don't have to ask twice. I'm not loyal to Luthor. I just wanted the money he paid. I'll show you how to get in."

* * *

**NOTE**: Now that I'm back on track, the last couple chapters should be up sooner. Sooner than in a year anyway :D.

Feedback is very much appreciated. Just don't murder me for taking so long ;)...Go ahead and tell me what's good or bad (constructively of course) about the chapter or story so far. Thanks you all! Please review!


	19. Racing Bullets

The sun was risen high into the deep blue sky, and Lois Lane glanced once more at it longingly before descending into the underground tunnels. Arthur Armstrong, with hands duct-taped behind his back, walked in front of her to lead the way to Lex Luthor's hideout. She made sure the gun never wavered from being pointed at Arthur's back even though she had no plans of shooting the weasel of a man.

_Why does he always build his lairs underground?_ she thought. _This is getting old. He's like some evil genius mole rat_. _All right, maybe it _is_ because he knows Clark gains strength from the sun._

"There," Arthur nodded with his head. "There's where the door should be…Maybe you don't need my help."

Lois's eyes widened a little when she looked up. After treading down a few dusty steps, they stood in an old mine tunnel. But what stared them in the face was a giant hole in the wall and a twisted metal door lying inside.

"Your boyfriend's been here already, I see."

Lois glared at the corrupt reporter and nudged him in the back with the barrel of the gun. "Keep going. I don't trust you. I'm not going to just leave you here. And hurry up: my son's in there somewhere."

"I can't…"

"Shut up and move! We are not wasting any more time."

He grumbled under his breath and stepped through the debris. It seemed a series of holes accompanied the first where Superman forced a passage to find Luthor and Jason. They weren't in a straight line, so they could not see where they ended.

"Do you know where Luthor stays? Or where they're keeping Jason?" Lois asked in a whisper.

"I've only been here once. I don't exactly know the layout."

"Then where did you meet him?"

"How am I supposed to remember? It was a few months ago. I don't know where to find anything."

"Then we'll just follow the trail of new 'doors'." She smiled softly. It was so like the man she loved to barge in with all his strength and bravado for the sake of those he loved. The only trouble was that it often put him right into what he wanted to prevent for others. "This really needs to be the last time I save you, Superman…"

* * *

The shout that interrupted Lex Luthor was not from the intrepid Miss Lane suddenly showing up or another from Superman himself. It was a very small voice from behind. Lex whirled around to look at Jason. He half expected the boy to burst forward with super speed or show some sign of super abilities akin to his father's.

When the boy did nothing but stare in horror at his fallen hero, a smirk tugged at Lex's lips. His revenge was already leaving a sweet taste in his mouth and it hadn't even gotten to the best part.

So of course he was completely thrown off guard when the boy in question did something rather…unexpected.

Just a tug with his arm sent the man on one side flying across the room smack into the wall. The second guard quickly let go and stumbled backwards away from the boy to avoid the same fate. Then he ran.

"But…the kryptonite!" Lex hissed. He looked at the green rock desperately. It was close enough it should have had an effect.

Clark lifted his head and met the gaze of his son. "Be careful Jason. Remember at the farm? Remember how I taught you to try and control it."

Jason nodded and began walking towards his father. He shook with fear but knew Superman would be hurt again if he didn't try to do something. The bald man scared him, but he wanted to be strong: strong like his dad.

"Daddy, I'm afraid."

Clark's heart felt as though it stopped. He stared down at the boy whose eyes mirrored his own. Luthor did not know that Jason already was aware of who his real father was. It was not the first time he had called Clark 'dad', but it had been awhile. It made him painfully aware of how much he loved Jason and was willing to die for him.

"Don't be. I'm still here."

Lex grabbed the kryptonite rock in his hand and held it before him as he stepped in Jason's path. "So you do know. I guess you aren't a dumb little brat after all. But you really should be afraid. You have so much to be afraid of…" His voice dropped to a menacing tone, and his eyes darkened. "You may look like a child but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to kill you too."

Jason stopped, frozen by dread.

* * *

Lois almost screamed when someone suddenly rushed around the corner of an opening in a one of the walls. Arthur threw up his hands and nearly lost his footing. Then Lois took note of the pearl necklace, ringlet curls, and clunky high heels. Her memory recalled the woman's name: Kitty.

Kitty's brown eyes grew large. "You! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Lois said in a raised voice. "When someone kidnaps my son, I'm not going to stand by and wait. I'm making a personal visit to Lex Luthor, and you're not going to stop me."

"I didn't say I was," Kitty pouted. She put a hand on her hip, but she could not disguise the sadness in her eyes. "This isn't what I wanted, you know. Lex promised me things, but he forgot to mention kidnapping five year olds was part of the plan!"

"Six," Lois corrected.

"Whatever! He's threatening to kill a kid! I don't want to do this anymore." Tears filled her eyes. She was a dramatic woman but Lois was grateful for her reconnection with human compassion. Her hand waved melodramatically in the air. "Go ahead and go! Shoot him, arrest him, do whatever you want."

Lois suddenly had an idea. "I don't trust you either; however, it'd be a huge favor if you stayed here and kept an eye on this guy for me. I really need to go."

Kitty tilted her head to look at Arthur. "He's cute. Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter right now! Will you just do it?"

"Fine. If it helps stop Lex or get your kid back…I'll do it." She crossed her arms and tapped her manicured nails on her arm as she prepared to keep an eye on Arthur.

_I may have just made a huge mistake_, Lois thought exasperatedly. She did not look back as she hurried on deeper into the underground and dimly lit chambers. What she did not expect was to run into a couple of Luthor's henchmen. They were carrying a metal box.

She raised the gun and got their attention. "Hey! You two! Stop or I will put these bullets to use."

When one of them fumbled around at his belt for what she assumed was his weapon, she fired. The bullet lodged into the wall behind him, purposely aimed to frighten instead of injure. They dropped the box and held up their hands.

She took a cautious step forward. They exchanged a bewildered glance before watching her approach. They knew she meant business.

"What's in the box?" she asked.

Neither answered.

"Are you really going to refuse to answer a woman who just shot at you?"

"It's…it's kryptonite. The boss had us salvage it from the sea. What do you want?" the one with a dark beard answered.

A sound of incredulity escaped her throat. "For you and your bald demented boss to get out of our lives, rot in jail, and stop hurting the people I care about. Now, you keep your hands off that box and do as I say. Where is something to tie you both up?"

* * *

Arthur cocked his head and watched the pretty brunette pace the room. The windowless square chamber was rather dismal and filled with boxes. He wasn't fond of Luthor's hideaway under the earth in the old mines and mine shafts. He also wasn't fond of sticking around when trouble was brewing. If Superman and Luthor were going to have another brawl, he did not want to be anywhere close.

"Hey," he said. Kitty stopped and stared at him with a raised brow. "I don't plan on hurting anyone. I just want to get away from here. Don't you feel the same way?" From the little he knew of the woman, he figured a bit of charm might sway her.

"I'm not going to listen to you," she said curtly. She turned her head away even though he was kind of nice to look at in a blonde, boyish kind of way.

"Why not? Who knows what might happen in there. All I know is that this isn't a good or safe place to be. We could at least just go outside. I can't exactly escape with my hands tied behind my back, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Kitty rolled her eyes and looked at him again. "Right. And why should I do that?"

"Because you know what Lex Luthor is really capable of and also what Superman is capable of. The two are a bad combination. Let's say we just head back up to the surface, huh?" He gave her his most charming grin.

A smirk tugged at her pink lips. Slowly, her resolve crumbled and she found herself agreeing. She strolled over and tugged at his arm.

"Well come on! You're kind of heavy. I can't lift you up."

They did not initially plan it, but as soon as they were out under the full sunlight, all idea of staying fled. They were rather interested in each other and decided to take the battered SUV somewhere far far away.

* * *

Jason's eyes caught on the faintly glowing meteor rock in Lex Luthor's hand. It sent a shiver of dread straight to his heart ever since he first saw the deadly substance, but that was all that he felt from it. He knew it weakened Superman. Did it weaken him?

He took a few steps forward after thinking about his mom or his dad being hurt again. If he could save his mom by using these strange powers, why not his dad too? With a childlike innocence and faith, he continued forward.

Lex eyed the boy warily. He was confident his constant weapon would not fail him. He was confident he could destroy this family and this pestilent superhero once and for all. He could almost taste the blood and see the cold pallor of death.

"Stay away from my son!"

All eyes turned to the large gap in the wall. Lois Lane stood there aiming her gun straight at Luthor's heart.

"Throw the kryptonite over here and get away from them," Lois seethed. She cocked the gun.

"Miss Lane, so nice of you to join us. You're just in time to see your family die."

"Bold words, Luthor. You don't have the upper hand anymore. Do what I told you or I won't hesitate to shoot you to defend my family."

Lex toyed with the kryptonite in his palm. He glanced at Superman still struggling to stand leaning against the table, at the little boy purposefully standing in front of him, and at the guard who was knocked unconscious from Jason's shove.

Lois felt dread creep up her spine when Lex's lips curled upwards in one of his infamous cruel grins. What was…

She screamed and pulled the trigger when rough hands grabbed her from behind. The other thug who ran when Jason's abilities kicked in had returned. The bullet harmlessly hit the ceiling as the man used brute strength to subdue her. He retrieved the gun from a kicking and flailing Lois Lane and slid it to Lex.

Clark braced himself on the table's surface. "Lex, let them go. This has always been between you and me. Don't bring them into this anymore than you have. Your revenge is for my blood only."

"No, you don't understand. I've suffered too much because of you to just kill you so easily. You deserve a little suffering too before I rid the world of you and your sickening hero antics. As Miss Lane's wonderful article said: the world doesn't need Superman." Before anyone could react, he aimed the gun at Lois and pulled.

As soon as he had turned the weapon towards her, Jason moved. He leaped forward, tore the kryptonite from Lex's hand, and threw it with a strength that sent it crashing through the ceiling to the earth above. What he didn't realise was that he super-sped.

So the instant the poisonous rock was on its way upward, Superman sped towards Lois as the bullet raced him to her heart. Time seemed to part before him as he flew faster than he ever had to save the woman he loved.

* * *

**A/N**: Well guys...chapter 20 is the last one of the story. And it will finally be complete! I wish I would have been quicker to update it, but I'm just glad to be finishing this story at all.

Please review and let me know your honest opinions! And thanks to all of you who have stuck with it.


	20. End and Beginning

**AN**: And here is the very last chapter...

* * *

With the very tip of his finger he touched the bullet before it sunk into Lois's heart. It did not stop it; rather it veered in another direction, a direction that went upwards and struck the guard holding her in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and slumped against the nearest wall.

Lois dared to breathe again, but she still felt lightheaded. She looked up into a pair of concerned blue eyes soaking in every inch of her. Suddenly his hands were holding her face, and she wrapped her trembling arms around his waist. When they finally remembered the world around them a few moments later, a certain noise registered.

Lex Luthor had yelled incoherent words the moment he fired the shot and now was holding his left hand gingerly. In his haste, Jason had broken a few bones of the villain's hand when he took the kryptonite from his grasp.

Jason did not waste any time to run in the other direction toward his mother and father. Lois was almost bowelled over by the little boy as he found safety in her arms.

"Whoa there kiddo! You're going to have to be more careful around us mere mortals," she said with a faint smile.

Superman turned around to face Lex. The fury earlier impeded by his weakness had nothing to hinder it any longer. His slow purposeful steps were suddenly noticed by Lex. Holding his broken hand to his side, he began to back away and search desperately for anything to defend himself with. There was nothing left but his words.

"You won't kill me, Superman," he sneered. "What are you going to do? Lock me up in prison again? You know that won't stop me anymore than being stranded on a deserted island did. You can't stop me for long."

"But I can." Superman loomed over him, the strength in his muscles stretching the blue fabric. The chiseled angles of his face seemed even harsher as he gazed down in rage. "I made a promise, Lex Luthor. And I intend to keep it."

Lois hugged Jason tightly to her chest and watched with riveted eyes. Clark wouldn't actually kill him would he? If he did, would she stop him?

Superman took two fistfuls of Lex's coat and hauled him off the ground. With one hand still clutching the coat, the other let go and wrapped around Lex's throat. Even with death hovering around him, Lex's eyes still radiated defiance. Clark wanted so desperately to tighten his hold. All it would take was just a little bit more pressure and the plague upon the world would be gone. _No, I won't do it. He's defeated and defenseless_.

"Cl…Superman!" Lois corrected her slip immediately. "Don't!"

Her voice cut through his haze of blind anger even though he already made his decision. He flung Lex across the room. _But that doesn't mean I won't bring his own creation crashing down around him._ Lex smashed into the wall hard enough to cause extreme pain but not enough to kill him or knock him unconscious.

"Stay here with Jason," he ordered Lois. "I'll be right back."

In a burst of power that stirred her hair, he disappeared. But they could hear him. Echoing rumbles and thunderous crashes assaulted their ears.

"It's all right Jason," Lois whispered into his hair. "Your dad's making sure the bad guys don't have anywhere to go." She felt Jason nod under her chin. His fear dissipated whenever he knew Superman was taking care of them. Lois smiled when she realised she felt the same way.

Superman threw a fist through another support beam, then another, and tore through walls with his heat vision. Chunks of rock and dirt bounced harmlessly off his body as he destroyed what once was Lex Luthor's underground fortress. When he came across a storage room stocked with weapons and explosives, he paused. An instant later, a few of the boxes were set afire and he was bursting through walls to get Lois and Jason.

Relief flood Lois's senses when Clark suddenly appeared again beside them. His eyes spared Lex—who was struggling to get up and using the wall for support—another glance before scooping Jason up in one arm and holding Lois tight against him with the other.

The first wave of explosions sent a shock through the mines. Jason clapped his hands over his ears and buried his face in Clark's shoulder. Lois looked into his eyes questioningly.

Instead of comforting them with words, he held them firmly but gently in his arms and looked up.

Lex choked out a last shout. "I'm not the only one, Superman! You still haven't won." His fists clenched so tight his nails drew blood.

"Goodbye Lex Luthor. I'll be glad to never see your face again. And I kept my promise: this is the last time we meet."

He kept his eyes upwards and used his heat vision and strong gusts of breath to make a path for them to the surface. He kept Lois and Jason from any stray debris as they shot up out of the earth even as the ceiling and walls began to crumble and collapse. Clark listened as Lex's erratic heartbeat abruptly calmed…then stilled.

Silence.

The only two heartbeats he wanted to hear were rhythmic and steady, their bodies warm and close. He slowed in the air once they were well above the ground.

"Are you both all right?" he asked softly.

Jason nodded his head, looking rather tired.

"Yes," breathed Lois. She was fingering the engagement ring on a chain around her neck. "Thanks to you. My very own superhero I can keep around."

He could not completely hide his smile. "You can keep me around anytime, Lois Lane." With a glance, he realised Jason's eyes were closed and his breathing slowed. "Wow, how can he fall asleep so fast after that?"

"He is _your_ son…"

Clark's expression lost its playful glint as he grew serious. "I have a feeling this isn't the last time I'm going to be proud of him. I'd never wish anything like that on him again, but he was very brave." He snuck a glance at Lois. "Must have got that from his journalist mother."

She rolled her eyes and clung to him tighter. She also became more grave when the reality of the situation settled. "What happens now? Are you going to inform the police?"

"Yes, and I'll tell them where to find what they need, although not much will be left."

The wind rippled along his red cape and caressed Lois's skin. The beauty of a flight high above the earth with Superman was never lost. She rested her head against his neck and watched the gilded clouds roll past.

Lex Luthor was finally dead. And the three of them were about to start a new life together. It still wouldn't be easy, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Epilogue**

"Watch where you're going Kent!"

A broad-chested jock yelled at him when he accidentally bumped the guy's shoulder. Fortunately, it wasn't too hard or the football player would not be casually walking away. They really needed to make wider halls at Metropolis High.

Jason Kent sighed and shouldered his backpack. Even though it was his senior year, he still had to keep a low profile to a certain degree as he had for the past thirteen years since his abilities began to show. Now at eighteen, all the powers of the blood of Krypton were emerged and developed in him even though he was part human. Also, somehow the weaknesses of both races were cancelled by each other. They discovered that the eventful day Lex Luthor died and, as a little boy, Jason showed no effects of kryptonite poisoning.

He towered over most the students in the hall at 6'4" with broad shoulders and lean powerful limbs. He lost the gangly awkwardness sophomore year and was filling out a frame much like his father's. The handsome features of his face looked more like his father's as well the older he grew, but strong aspects of his mother still stood out. They all agreed that was for the best: they did not want anyone to find obvious similarities between him and Superman.

The bell rang just as he rushed into the classroom. His longish messy hair fell over his forehead and his beautiful azure eyes landed on the only open seat. It was in the front of course.

As the teacher dove into a lecture, his mind wandered from the advanced math. In fact, he easily could have graduated much earlier, but as he and his parents agreed, he needed to lay low. What he really wanted to be doing was practicing his flying.

A small grin crept over his lips. The flying definitely needed some work.

It was not until his English class the day was pleasantly improved. The old bearded teacher called on a few students to read their papers in front of the class. Just as his parents, Jason had a talent for words and was often told he could one day garner a Pulitzer just like his mother, Lois Lane.

Actually, the ceremony for her third Pulitzer was that night.

His thoughts screeched to halt the moment the girl up front read the title of her paper: "Dreams of Flight." He stretched out his long legs and listened more intently this time. Her long dark hair was partially pinned back from her face, a nicely-shaped face with high cheekbones and full lips. She seemed slightly tall for a girl, and her voice was soothing. The paper consisted of her dreams of what it would be like to fly, and she even mentioned her envy of Superman and his ability to soar to great heights.

When she finished, polite clapping sprinkled across the classroom, but all Jason noticed was her eyes when she looked up. He could not even guess the color until she walked past. They were a stunning blue, green, and grey.

He did not remember seeing her before and wondered if he really had gone half the semester in the same class with her. Her writing was creative yet intelligent, and there was light in her eyes and warmth in her smile he found comforting. A smile slowly brightened his countenance as soon as an idea formed in his thoughts. _Well, she wants to know what flying is like? Maybe she'll find out someday_…

* * *

"Come on Lois! You don't want to be late for your own Pulitzer!"

Clark shook his head and grinned while he adjusted his tie. _Some things never change_, he thought.

Lois came clomping down the stairs and, before he could admire the view, hurried over to straighten his tie with her small nimble fingers. Her navy blue and black-accented dress hugged her figure and fluttered to an end around her knees. Her hair was pinned up and she reached a little higher on him with her navy pumps.

She finally looked up and caught him staring. Her eyes sparkled. "What?"

"You look beautiful," he said. He toyed with a loose curl between his fingers. "But when do you not?"

She playfully smacked his arm and tugged at his suit jacket. "And you look as dashing as ever, my dear. Oh! Don't forget your glasses. We can't have Superman showing up as my date instead of my husband."

"Superman _is_ your husband," Clark declared as he settled the black rims on his nose. "Has been for twelve years in case you've forgotten."

"Oh, trust me. I haven't forgotten." She leaned up and soundly kissed him.

A door upstairs closed and Jason came bounding down the steps. "Hey, how long…Can't you wait till I'm not around?" To his dismay, he walked in on his parent's passionate kiss. On one hand, it was disturbing. On the other, he was glad his parents were still in love and more so as the years went on. He just did not want to see it firsthand so much.

Lois laughed and assessed her son's attire. "Well, you look like a handsome young man, Jason. I can't believe you're almost graduated…" She spun around and urged them towards the door. "We've got to go now otherwise your father will be flying us to make it on time."

"You mean the two of us would fly while you tagged along?"

"And Clark would be carrying me," she said. "I don't trust your flying skills quite yet."

Clark laid a hand on his son's shoulder before they got in the car. "You're doing great. It just takes practice like all the other powers we have. It actually needs less practice, I think, since it's fairly basic."

The conversation continued as they drove.

"So…hypothetically, I could take someone with me if I wanted?"

Lois and Clark exchanged a puzzled glance.

"I suppose," said Clark slowly. "Who exactly did you plan on telling your secrets to and taking them for a flight in the clouds? Not Richard, I assume."

Richard White discovered Clark's identity not long after the incident at the mines and Jason's kidnapping. They could not hide from him the fact that Lois and Clark were going to get married, live together, and raise Jason. And who else would Lois marry so soon after splitting from Richard because of her love for Superman? He had taken it rather well—although he laughed at first until Lois said she was serious—and still was an important part in Jason's life.

"No, not Richard. I was just saying hypothetically."

"Right," Lois snorted. "Is there something you haven't mentioned? Something of the female sort?"

The silence was as good as a spoken 'yes' from their son.

"We may have a talk about this later," pressed Lois.

She glanced at her son in the rearview mirror and noticed his soft smile. It sent her back to memories of the first time she met Superman and the night he took her soaring amongst the clouds. At the time, she did not ever imagine Superman would return her affections, her being a mere mortal, and eventually fall in love. That her best friend and partner at the Daily Planet would turn out to be the same man. Or that he would return five years after leaving her alone and pregnant. What surprised her most of all was the fact that everything turned out the way she had wanted it from the beginning. Yes, they'd had their share of villains over the years even after Lex Luthor, but Superman overcame them all.

She almost missed the turn to reach their destination. She pulled up to the front of the building, and they all clambered out. A few other last-minute guests also straggled in, dressed to impress or simply look professional or elegant.

"Well, I'd say we're the best looking family here tonight," Lois teased as she threaded her arm with Clark's.

He adjusted his glasses and gave her a sly smile. "If I have to…you know…make an exit, don't be angry with me. I'll try not to listen the best I can, but…"

"It will be fine, Clark. After all these years, you should know by now that it doesn't bother me because I know exactly why you disappear and exactly what it means for the people you help."

"I know you understand, but sometimes I still feel guilty for speeding off so often. You are important to me too, not just my 'other' job."

For a moment the bumbling Clark Kent reporter disappeared and a regal Superman stood beside her. Sometimes the glasses didn't hide him so well. It still amazed her how humble he was when the entire world adored him and looked to him for hope. He saved the lives of so many every day and night while choosing to live a humble and simple life the rest of the time. Her arm tightened around his. He always had wanted to be normal.

So it was not a surprise when Clark disappeared during the ceremony—after she received her award luckily—and a shadowy figure of azure and crimson floated up into the sky then shot off faster than a speeding bullet.

Jason smiled as he watched his father disappear from the shadows of the tall building. As soon as Clark had slipped out, he followed. A strong desire to keep following tingled in his veins. He glanced around to make sure no one was nearby. His knees bent, his head gazed up into the star-scattered heavens, and he shot up from the ground into the night following in his father's footsteps.

* * *

**LAST NOTE**: Well, this is the end! It's been so much fun to write this story and the first part. But what made it fun was hearing from all you amazing readers and reviewers :). You guys are great and have been helpful! Thanks so so so much!

I am tempted to write a story about Jason much like the epilogue but I'm pretty sure that won't happen. I feel like this is the end of Superman stories for me. For now...It just feels good to be done. Thanks again and I hope it's been an enjoyable read!

Please do let me know what you think of this last chapter! I'd love to hear from all of you :). **All** of you...lol.

Sincerely, Beloved of Aragorn


End file.
